Hello & Goodbye
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Kai, seorang namja yang baru saja berpisah dgn kekasihnya, bertemu dgn Kyungsoo, seorang namja penyanyi jalanan... #bad summary# chap 4 UPDATE! RnR please...
1. Our First Meet

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan**

**Title : Hello & Goodbye**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, angst (untuk chap ini belum ada)**

**Pair : KaiDo/KaiSoo/JongSoo with other casts (you'll find in the story)**

**Length : Chapters (1)**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak mutu banget, judul ama isi gak sesuai, bahasa komat-kamit, typo(s), penistaan bias(?), de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Kai punya D.O, D.O punya Kai, KaiDo punya Lalla #eh?#di bakar#**

_**Let's start it**_

**.**

**.**

**This Is YAOI Fict**

**.**

**.**

**If U Hate The Cast Or The Genre Of This Fict, Please Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**I Told You Before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Hello & Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy It ^-^**

**.**

**.**

"Kai… aku mau… kita akhiri saja hubungan ini… Maaf… aku lebih memilih Sehun…" ucap seorang _namja_ manis kepada _namja_ tampan di hadapannya seraya menunduk. _Namja_ tampan bernama Kai itu hanya dapat tertegun dengan ucapan Luhan –si _namja_ manis- yang notabene adalah _namjachingu_-nya ini. Ah… mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi _ex_-_namjachingu_-nya.

"Ta-tapi Lu… kenapa? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Kai dengan perasaan takut menyeruak dalam hatinya. Takut jika _namja_ di hadapannya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tak ingin berpisah dengan _namja_ yang telah merubah hidupnya satu setengah tahun ini. Dia tidak mau! Dia bisa saja gila dibuatnya!

"Tidak Kai… kau hanya… terlalu baik untukku…" Luhan mengucapkannya pelan seraya tertunduk dalam. Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak dapat menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Dia tidak tau bagaimana nasipnya setelah Luhan, _namja_ yang sangat di cintainya itu meninggalkannya hanya karena _namja_ lain. Tidak! Ini bukan Luhan seperti yang Kai kenal! Bukan!

"Lu… katakan bahwa ini hanya gurauan! Ini hanya akal-akalan mu saja kan? Hal ini pasti hanya untuk menjebakku seperti _April mope_ tahun lalu. Benar kan?" tanya Kai dengan suara bergetar dan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kai mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan dengan erat. Seakan benar-benar tak ingin _namja_ manis ini meninggalkannya.

"Maaf Kai… Maafkan aku…" Luhan melepaskan cengkraman Kai pada bahunya dengan perlahan. "Selamat tinggal Kai…" Luhan pun mulai mendekati Kai dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Kai memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan ciuman lembut dari _namja_ manisnya ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Dan seketika itu juga, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Selamat tinggal Kai… Aku yakin, kau akan mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik di banding aku…" dan setelahnya, Luhan pun segera berlari meninggalkan Kai seorang diri. Kai seperti merasa lumpuh pada kedua lutut kakinya itu, hal itu menyebabkan Kai pun jatuh terduduk di tanah. Air mata dengan derasnya jatuh dari matanya dan membasahi pipi tirusnya. Sakit! Dia merasa sakit pada bagian hatinya. Dia merasa benar-benar kehilangan separuh nyawanya ini, yaitu Luhan.

Kai terus menangis dan menangis seraya mencengkram erat baju bagian dada kirinya hingga kusut. Dia berharap dengan cara ini rasa sakit itu akan hilang. Tapi nihil, dia tetap merasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Tapi apa daya? Ini semua sudah terjadi. Mungkin kalian mengatakan bahwa Kai adalah lelaki pengecut karena tidak bisa bangkit mengejar serpihan jiwanya, Luhan. Tapi menurutku, Kai adalah orang yang _gentle_ karena bisa melepaskan seorang Lu Han.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Seoul, 15 May 2012, pukul 08.15 pagi KST**

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang sembab dan juga air mata yang masih sedikit tersisa di sudut matanya. Ia duduk di kepala ranjang seraya menatap kosong kearah depan. Luhan. Tadi malam dia telah memimpikan Luhan lagi. Padahal ini sudah minggu ke-3 semenjak Luhan memutuskannya. Tapi, seorang Kai benar-benar tidak dapat melupakan _namja_ manis bernama Luhan itu. Dia sudah sangat cinta kepada _namja_ yang telah mengisi kekosongan hidupnya selama satu setengah tahun terakhir.

**Ceklek**

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _namja_ tampan berwajah _angelic_ yang memasuki kamar itu. _Namja_ itu menghela nafasnya panjang dan menatap miris Kai yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya dan menatap dengan kosong. Perlahan, mulai di dekatinya _namja_ berkulit tan itu.

"Kai… kau sudah bangun eoh?" tanyanya lembut. Tidak ada jawaban. Kai terus saja menatap kosong ke depan tanpa memperhatikan orang yang telah masuk ke kamarnya dan sangat khawatir dengan kondisinya saat ini. _Namja_ berwajah _angelic_ itu pun melangkah mendekati kasur Kai –tepatnya mendekati Kai-. _Namja_ itu segera naik ke ranjang _namja_ berkulit tan itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Di rangkulnya bahu yang tampak kurus sejak tiga minggu ini. Ya! Kai memang mati rasa setelah Luhan memutuskannya secara sepihak. Kai seperti tidak berselera makan, membuat Suho, _hyung_-nya –_namja_ berwajah _angelic_- khawatir akan kondisinya. Sekali lagi, jika kalian menganggap Kai adalah orang yang pengecut, aku akan menyanggahnya. Kai bukan orang yang pengecut melainkan berani karena telah berani melepaskan Luhan dan berani menerima resiko berat seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Kai, _namja_ di dunia ini banyak kok. Bukan cuma _namja_ itu saja. Kau pasti bisa menemukan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang lebih baik daripada dia. Aku yakin itu." ucap Suho menenangkan _namdosaeng_-nya ini. Perlahan air mata Kai mulai jatuh, entah sudah berapa kali dia menangis setelah di putusi oleh Luhan.

"Sudahlah Kai! Kau malah terlihat seperti wanita sekarang! Sudah berhentilah menangis!" perintah Suho lembut seraya menghapus air mata Kai yang lolos menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"_Hajiman hyung_… _neomu appo_…" Kai berkata dengan suara serak dan kembali meremas baju bagian dada kirinya itu.

"Sstt, sudahlah… _Hyung_ mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Kau membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana jika _appa_ dan _oemma_ mengetahui hal ini? Mereka pastinya akan langsung menggantungku jika mereka pulang dan mendapatimu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tolonglah Kai, kau memikirkanku. Jangan hanya pikirkan dirimu sendiri!" kata Suho panjang lebar.

"Lalu…a-aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kai –masih memandang kosong-.

"Lebih baik kau merapikan dirimu dan mulai makan. Nanti sore aku janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Janji Suho.

"Tidak _hyung_. Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar. Aku makan saja di rumah." Tolak Kai.

"Tidak ada penolakan Kai! Pokoknya kau harus ikut! _Arraseo_?!" paksa Suho. Kai hanya terdiam. Dia tidak menolak ataupun menyetujui ajakan _hyung_-nya itu.

"Sekarang cepatlah mandi dan sarapan!" suruh Suho. Kai hanya menurut dan langsung berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi. Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

Pandangannya mulai diedarkan keseluruh penjuru kamar Kai. Berantakan! Sangat berantakan! Selimut dan guling yang sudah berada di lantai, seprei yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi, bingkai-bingkai foto yang berserakan di kasur, sarung bantal yang sudah basah dan bisa di pastikan itu adalah air mata Kai. Buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, dan lain sebagainya. Suho menghela nafas berat melihat kondisi kamar adiknya ini yang sepertinya menjadi korban frustasi adiknya itu. Dia pun berinisiatif untuk merapikan kamar Kai.

Mulai di gantinya seprei, sarung bantal dan guling Kai dengan sarung dan seprei yang baru. Selimut pun mulai dilipatnya agar rapi. Bingkai-bingkai foto yang berserakan di kasur segera di ambilnya dan di letakkannya kembali ke meja nakas. Betapa kagetnya Suho setelah melihat foto-foto yang ada di 4 bingkai foto yang tadinya berserakan di kasur Kai itu. Ternyata itu adalah foto adiknya bersama seorang _namja_ manis yang kita ketahui bernama Luhan dan sekarang telah resmi menjadi _ex-namjachingu_ dari seorang Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai.

Suho kembali menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan foto-foto itu kembali ke meja nakas. Kini Suho mulai merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di rak buku yang ada di kamar Kai itu. Suho memasukkan seprei-seprei kotor ke dalam bak khusus pakaian kotor yang tersedia di kamar Kai. Dan ttadaa! Dalam waktu 25 menit, Suho telah selesai membersihkan kamar itu.

Suho pun memutuskan untuk baring-baring di kasur sementara menunggu Kai selesai mandi dan nantinya mengajaknya sarapan bersama. 30 menit, 35 menit, 45 menit. Suho mulai curiga. Kenapa adiknya ini mandi dalam waktu yang lama? Tidak biasanya. Karena merasa penasaran, Suho pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi itu. Setelah memasuki kamar mandi, yang Suho dengar hanya suara air yang menetes (tumpah) dari wadahnya. Dan Suho sontak membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat ternyata Kai sedang menenggelamkan dirinya di _bathup_ –dengan diri yang belum _naked_-yang sudah pul dengan air itu. Malah air dalam _bathup_ itu mulai tumpah sedikit demi sedikit sangking penuhnya.

"KAI!" Suho sontak berlari kearah Kai yang tengah menenggelamkan seluruh badannya seraya menutup mata dalam _bathup_ itu. Suho dengan sigap segera mengeluarkan kepala Kai dari _bathup_ itu sehingga membuat Kai sontak membuka matanya dan melihat orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya itu.

"Su-Suho _hyung_…" ucap Kai lirih.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _IDIOT_?" dan segera Suho pun memeluk Kai dengan erat. Kai hanya memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan _hyung_-nya itu.

"KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH KAI? KENAPA? HANYA KARENA _NAMJA_ ITU KAU MENJADI SEPERTI INI?!" dan saat itu juga pertahanan Suho runtuh. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya itu. Semakin di eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tak berdaya Kai yang tengah terpejam dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi begini Kai? Kenapa?" lirih Suho dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. "Apa kau tidak kasihan denganku? Bagaimana nasipku jika kau pergi eoh? Aku menyayangimu Kai. _Hyung_ menyayagimu…"

"_Mi_…_mianhae hyung_…"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Seoul, 15 May 2012, pukul 04.42 sore KST**

Terlihat Kai dan Suho sedang duduk di dalam sebuah kafe kue yang berdekatan dengan taman kota. Ternyata Suho menepati janjinya mengajak Kai keluar dan untungnya Kai tidak menolak. Suho sedang memesan kue dan minuman di daftar menu yang di berikan oleh pelayan di kafe itu. Sementara Kai? Dia lebih memilih memandangi taman kota yang agak ramai itu dari jendela kafe. Entahlah, menurutnya pemandangan di luar lebih menarik.

"Kai, kau pesan apa?" tanya Suho dengan antusias.

"Apa saja." Jawab Kai datar seraya terus menatap kearah luar jendela itu. Suho pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai melanjutkan acara memesan makanannya.

"Baiklah… Silahkan menunggu pesanan anda…" ucap _namja_ pelayan berwajah manis itu dengan sopan. Suho pun mengangguk ramah dan pelayan itu pun pergi untuk membuat pesanan Suho. Suho mulai menatap Kai yang malah semakin asyik menatap pemandangan di taman itu.

"Nanti… setelah kita memakan kuenya, kita akan bermain kesana." Ucap Suho yang kini juga menatap objek yang sedang di perhatikan Kai dari tadi. Kai menatap Suho sekilas dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan tadi itu pun datang seraya memesan makanan yang tadi di pesan oleh Suho.

"Permisi tuan. Ini dua porsi _chocolate tiramizu cake_ dan dua gelas _cappuccino _pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati!" Ujar pelayan itu ramah seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ah, _ne gamsahapnida_." Ucap Suho dan pelayan itu pun mengangguk dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Pelayan itu menjauh perlahan menjauhi meja Suho seraya mengutak-atik HP nya dan saat dia kembali memasukkan HP itu dalam saku celemeknya, tanpa sadar gantungan berbentuk bintang yang tergantung di HP-nya itu terlepas dan terjatuh ke lantai. Suho pun yang tak sengaja melihat gantungan HP yang tergeletak di lantai yang tak jauh dari mejanya pun meraih gantungan HP itu.

"_Agassi_!" panggil Suho seraya mengikuti pelayan itu.

"Ah _ne_ tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" tanyanya sopan setelah membalikkan badannya kearah Suho.

"Ini. Sepertinya anda menjatuhkan ini… Zhang Yi Xing…" Suho menyerahkan gantungan HP itu kembali dan tanpa sengaja melihat tulisan yang tertera di _tagname _yang menempel di baju pelayan itu.

"Ah, _gomawo_!" pelayan itu membungkuk 90o. "Em, ngomong-ngomong, dari mana anda mengetahui nama saya?" tanyaya setelah membungkuk tadi.

"Itu. _Tagname_ anda." Suho pun menunjuk _tagname_ yang bertengger di baju bagian dada kanannya.

"Ah, _ne_…" pelayan itu menatap _tagname_-nya sekilas lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih tuan." Pelayan itu membungkuk lalu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Suho. Suho pun beranjak untuk menuju mejanya dan Kai lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai seraya menatap malas kuenya.

"Ah tidak ada. Hanya masalah kecil." Jawab Suho seraya menyuapkan kue itu ke mulutnya. Suho pun tak sengaja melihat Kai yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh kuenya itu.

"Kai…" panggilnya. Sontak Kai pun menatap Suho. "Kenapa tidak di makan? Ini enak!"

"Aku… hanya tidak berselera." Jawab Kai pelan. Suho menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Kai… kenapa kau terus begini eoh? Ayolah… biarpun tidak berselera, kau harus mencobanya sedikit." Kai menyerah. Merasa tidak mau berdebat dengan _hyung_-nya ini, dia pun memilih untuk memakan kue itu. Mulai di suapkannya sedikit kue itu kemulutnya. Ternyata, tidak terlalu buruk. Kai pun menyuapkan kue itu lagi dan lagi. Suho yang melihat adiknya hanya dapat tersenyum senang. Tak lama kemudian, kue mereka berdua habis, begitu juga dengan _cappuccino_ mereka.

"Kau tunggu saja di luar. Aku akan membayar makanan kita dulu." Ujar Suho kepada Kai. Kai pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju luar kafe. Sementara Suho, dia pergi membanyar pesanan mereka tadi ke kasir.

Kai berdiri di luar kafe sendirian. Di tatapnya taman yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari kafe itu. Entah mengapa, taman itu seperti mempunyai gaya magnet yang seperti menarik Kai untuk datang kesana. Kai pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kafe itu dan berjalan menuju taman.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk Kai mencapai taman itu karena taman itu memang berjarak dekat. Kai menatap taman yang menurutnya tidak terlalu istimewa tapi sangat memikat hatinya. Kai memilih duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Menatap pasangan kekasih ataupun keluarga yang bersenang-senang di taman itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa taman ini seperti sangat istimewa bagiku padahal aku baru saja datang ke sini dan taman ini tidak begitu menarik. Tapi kenapa?" gumam Kai. Tiba-tiba ia melihat orang-orang yang mulai berjalan tergesa-gesa ke suatu tempat, membuat Kai penasaran di buatnya. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Kai merasa tidak tertarik akan hal itu. Dia menghela nafasnya lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat sore semua!" sapa seorang _namja_ manis bermata bulat dan besar kepada orang-orang yang mengitarinya di taman kota saat ini. Orang-orang itu tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Sore ini aku akan bernyanyi. Semoga kalian suka lagu baruku." Ujar _namja_ itu. Dia segera meraih gitarnya dan bersiap untuk menyanyi. Mulai di petiknya gitar itu, menciptakan nada yang sangat menggoda indra pendengaran siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

_Hello~ Hello~ Hello~ Hello~_

_How many koishiteru no?_

_(How many times have I fallen in love?)_

_I can see sugu ni wakaru wa, makka na jerashii kakaete_

_(I can see, I understand immediately,)_

_Chigau jibun ni kidzuiteiru, kiken na yume, furetaku naru_

_(Carrying this downright jealousy)_

_Douka shiteru_

_(I notice this different me)_

Kai yang mendengar alunan merdu dan menggoda itu di buat penasaran. Kai menolehkan kepalanya kearah kerumunan orang di taman itu. Dia merasa suara merdu ini berasal dari sana. Mulai dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan-kerumunan orang itu. Dan dia seperti terhipnotis melihat seorang _namja_ manis bermata bulat yang sedang memainkan gitarnya seraya menyanyi.

_Ah rakuen no saki ni_, _akogareteiru_

_(This dangerous dream, I want to feel it)_

_Demo ne, chotto_, _tobikomenai wa_

_(Something is wrong with me)_

_Konna atashi no koto_, _anata kitto warau desho_

_(Ah, I would love to be in paradise)_

_Madowaseru yasashii akuma_

_(But I can't really jump up there, right?)_

_Hello~ Hello~_

_-Hello-YUI-  
_

Kai seperti terhipnotis dengan lagu yang menurutnya begitu indah ini. Dia merasa seperti manusia yang terlahir kembali di dunia yang sangat indah. Lagu berbahasa Jepang ini begitu menggetarkan hatinya.

"_Gamsahapnida_! _Gamsahapnida_!" _namja_ itu berbungkuk pada orang-orang yang mulai meletakkan selebaran uang di hadapannya dan mulai pergi melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Ternyata _namja_ ini mengamen. Kai yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan _namja_ manis itu dan menyerahkan selebaran uang kepadanya. _Namja_ manis itu menatap Kai dengan sedikit kaget.

"Ah, _gamsahapnida_." _Namja_ itu membungkuk dalam dan menerima uang yang di berikan oleh Kai.

"Kau… mengamen di sini?" tanya Kai hati-hati.

"Ah _ne_, begitulah…" jawabnya seraya membereskan uang-uang yang di berikan pengunjung taman tadi dan juga gitarnya.

"Uhm, suara mu bagus." Puji Kai.

"Ah, biasa saja." Jawabnya merendahkan seraya tersenyum lembut. Dia menatap Kai setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Uhm, apa kau mau menemaniku duduk di bangku sana?" ajak Kai seraya menunjuk bangku yang tadi ia gunakan duduk. _Namja_ itu menatap arah yang di tunjuk oleh Kai dan dia pun mengangguk. Mengobrol seraya berdiri begini juga sangat melelahkan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kai setelah mereka duduk di bangku taman. _Namja_ bermata besar itu pun menatap kearah Kai lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo." Ujar _namja_ manis itu seraya menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kim Jong In. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Kai pun membalas jabatan tangan _namja_ manis bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Lagu siapa yang tadi kau nyanyikan?" tanya Kai kemudian.

"Ah, lagu itu. Aku menciptakannya sendiri." Jawabnya.

"Ha? Yang benar? Kau orang Korea kan?" tanya Kai sepertinya tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan _namja_ bernama Kyungsoo ini.

"_Ne_. Memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Kai.

"Itu kan lagu bahasa Jepang. Kau menciptakan lagu itu sendiri? Memangnya kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" Kai menampakkan ekspresi bingungnya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu menjawab,

"Aku bisa berbahasa Jepang karena memang mendiang ayahku dulu adalah orang Jepang." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Me-mendiang ayahmu?"

"_Ne_. Beliau meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Beliau juga suka menyanyi dan menciptakan lagu. Mungkin itu penyebabnya aku bisa menciptakan lagu berbahasa Jepang. Hehe."

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung tentang itu." ucap Kai menyesal.

"Ah _gwaenchanayo_. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Kyungsoo menenangkan. Kai pun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

"Eh, memangnya kau sering datang kesini?"

"Iya. Setiap sore pasti aku datang kesini untuk mencari uang."

"Kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan lain saja?"

"Aku lebih menyukai menyanyi."

"Uhm, eh bagaimana orang-orang di taman ini bisa tau makna dari lagu yang kau nyanyikan?"

"Sepertinya kau melupakannya Kai-_ssi_, rata-rata orang Korea juga ada yang bisa berbahasa Jepang." #Lalla ngarang :P#di tendang#

"Ah, begitukah?" Kai mengusap tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal itu.

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak bisa?" tanya Kai.

"Eh? Tapi tadi aku melihat kau seperti sangat menikmati laguku."

"Eh? Kau memperhatikanku?"

"_Anniya_…" tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya. "Jawab aku Kai-_ssi_!"

"Uhm, entahlah. Tadi aku merasa lagumu itu sangat bagus dan menyentuh hatiku. Entahlah aku juga bingung." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mereka terus mengobrol dan mengobrol. Entahlah, Kai merasa benar-benar seperti orang yang terlahir kembali. Luhan sekarang dengan mudahnya sudah menghilang dari pikirannya. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?

"Ah, Kai-_ssi_. _Mianhae_, aku harus pulang sekarang. Banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan. _Annyeong_!" ucap Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai.

"Hati-hati _ne_!" seru Kai seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah agak menjauh.

"_Ne_! Semoga kita bertemu lagi!" balas Kyungsoo seraya melambaikan tangan juga. Kai tersenyum. Dia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Tidak rugi dia menerima ajakan Suho untuk jalan-jalan sore ini.

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Readers : Heh Thor! Ngapain Lu bikin FF baru? Inget! FF Lu masih numpuk tuh! #megang golok#**

**Lalla : Huhu mian **_**readers**_** tercinta! #sujud# Ini ide seenaknya aja melayang di otak Lalla**

**Readers : Halah #mulai ngasah golok#**

**Lalla : Ampun! Eh jangan lupa **_**comment**_** yah! Mumumu :* #kabur#**

**Readers : Heh mau kemana lu?! #ngejar sambil ngacungin golok#**


	2. About Kyungsoo and Yi Xing

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan**

**Title : Hello & Goodbye**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, angst**

**Pair : KaiDo/KaiSoo/JongSoo with other casts (you'll find in the story)**

**Length : Chapters (2)**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak mutu banget, judul ama isi gak sesuai, bahasa komat-kamit, typo(s), penistaan bias(?), de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Kai punya D.O, D.O punya Kai, KaiDo punya Lalla #eh?#di bakar#**

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ _Kyyaaaa_! _Readers_ ku tercintahhhhh #halah lebay lu thor!# _Mianhae_… Ada yg mw gantung Lalla_ coz_ Lalla telat _update_-nya? T.T Huweeee… maafkanlah Lalla #sujud# Allah aj Maha Pemaaf, masa umatnya nggak? Iya kan? #halah,, nyari alasan aja lu thor!# Hehe, a-yo langsung di mulai yo!**

**.**

**.**

**This Is YAOI Fict**

**.**

**.**

**If U Hate The Cast Or The Genre Of This Fict, Please Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**I Told You Before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Hello & Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy It ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Permisi… Berapa harga semua makanan yang tadi ku pesan?" tanya Suho kepada seorang _yeoja_ cantik penjaga kasir itu. Sontak _yeoja_ itu pun segera menatap Suho.

"Ah _ne_. Semuanya 25 won tuan." Jawab _yeoja_ itu sopan.

"Oh _ne_." Suho segera merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang lembaran berjumlah 25 won. "Ini…" Suho menyerahkan uang itu.

"_Gamsahapnida_!" ucap _yeoja_ itu membungkuk sedikit.

"_Ne_…" Setelah membayar ke kasir, Suho segera berjalan keluar dari kafe kue itu untuk menemui Kai yang menunggunya. Suho begitu kaget saat melihat Kai tidak ada di luar kafe itu padahal Suho tadi menyuruhnya menunggu di situ.

"Kemana anak itu? Jangan bilang dia mencari cara untuk bunuh diri lagi." Gumam Suho yang mulai ber-_negative thinking_. Suho mengedarkan pandangannya tapi nihil. Dia sama sekali tidak menangkap sosok Kai. Tapi dia tiba-tiba mengingat bahwa sedari di dalam kafe, Kai selalu menatap keluar jendela dan tatapannya itu ia tujukan ke taman kota di depannya ini.

"Apa mungkin…" gumam Suho menerka-nerka. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Suho segera berlari kecil menuju taman kota yang berada tidak jauh di depan kafe kue tempat mereka tadi.

Setelah sampai, Suho segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan _gotcha_! Dia melihat Kai yang sedang berdiri di antara kerumunan orang di taman itu. Walaupun posisinya membelakangi, Suho tetap bisa mengenalinya dari baju yang ia kenakan. Bisa Suho duga bahwa Kai sedang menonton seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi karena dia pun mendengar suara nyanyian dari orang itu, walaupun samar-samar.

Suho terus memperhatikan Kai dari jauh, sampai orang-orang mulai bubar meninggalkan tempat itu. Kini Suho bisa melihat bahwa Kai memberikan selembar uang kepada _namja_ manis yang di duga adalah orang yang menyanyi tadi. Suho sedikit mengukir senyumnya melihat Kai mulai mengajak _namja_ itu duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon besar di taman itu.

"Sepertinya… Kai sudah mulai sedikit bahagia…" gumam Suho karena melihat Kai yang mulai tersenyum dan bercakap akrab dengan _namja_ penyanyi tadi. Suho tersenyum saat melihat adiknya itu sudah bisa berbahagia kembali setelah putus dari Luhan. Bisa di bilang, ini adalah senyuman dan keceriaan pertamanya semenjak Luhan memutuskannya. Tak lama kemudian pun, _namja_ manis itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri di bangku itu. Suho dapat melihat bahwa Kai yang tersenyum melihat kepergian _namja_ manis itu.

"Heh, apa yang sekarang berada di pikiranmu, Kkamjong?" gumam Suho seraya terkekeh melihat adiknya itu. Suho segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bangku Kai.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Hm, _namja_ itu… manis…" gumam Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah melangkah sangat jauh sekarang. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia ingin mengejar Kyungsoo lagi dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Dia merasa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang asyik.

Tanpa Kai sadari, ternyata sedari tadi, Suho tengah berdiri di samping pohon yang agak besar yang berada agak jauh dengan bangku milik Kai. Memperhatikan semua yang Kai lakukan dengan _namja_ asing tadi. Suho pun mulai melangkah mendekati bangku tempat Kai duduk. Suho menyentuh bahu Kai perlahan, membuat Kai sedikit kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"_H-hyung_…" Kai kini melihat Suho yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya dengan hangat.

"Sudah waktunya pulang. Sebentar lagi malam." Ucap Suho seraya tersenyum. Kai pun mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Suho yang mulai berjalan mendekati mobil berwarna _silver _yang di parkir di depan taman.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Seoul, 15 May 2012, pukul 07.05 petang KST**

**At Seoul Hospital**

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menusuri koridor rumah sakit seraya membawa gitar yang terbungkus tasnya itu #_readers_ tau kan tas-nya gitar itu kayak gimana?#. Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pintu yang bernomor 210 itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perlahan dan mulai membuka knop pintu itu.

**Ceklek**

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan melihat seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sedang terbaring lemah di kasur rawat dengan selang _infus_ yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya –tepatnya di nadinya- dan tabung oksigen yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya itu. Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Kyungsoo meletakkan gitarnya itu –yang terbungkus tas- di lantai dan medudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di samping kasur itu.

Kyungsoo menatap _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sedang tertidur itu dengan pandangan sendu. Perlahan mulai di genggamnya salah satu tangan _yeoja_ itu yang terasa sangat dingin bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"_Oemma_… Kenapa _oemma_ terus tertidur? Bangunlah… Kyungsoo merindukan _oemma_…" ucap Kyungsoo lirih kepada _yeoja_ yang terbaring lemas tak sadarkan diri itu. Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan _yeoja_ paruh baya yang ternyata _oemma_-nya itu.

"Bangunlah _eomma_…" dan seketika itu juga, air mata Kyungsoo tumpah. Dia menangis. Rasanya sakit melihat _oemma_ yang sekarang ini tertidur dengan sangat lemasnya. Jangan kalian pikir, bahwa beliau tidur dengan keadaan yang damai. Beliau tertidur sekarang ini dengan berusaha melawan penyakit yang menyerang tubuhnya. Kanker lambung, itulah penyakit yang tengah bersarang di dalam tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisnya dan menghapus air matanya itu. Bibirnya yang _kissable_ itu mulai melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis kembali.

"_Oemma_, _mianhae_… Aku cengeng ya? Tidak seharusnya aku begini…" ucap Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum menatap _oemma_-nya itu. "Oh ya _oemma_, apa _oemma_ mau mendengarkan aku menyanyi? Tunggu sebentar _ne_…" dengan semangatnya, Kyungsoo membuka tas gitarnya itu dan mengambil gitar kesayangannya yang berwarna coklat kayu itu. Mulai di petiknya gitar itu, menciptakan nada yang indah dan akan membius pendengaran siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

_Dare no tame ni ikite iru no?_

_(Who are you living for?)_

_Saenai hibi wo sugoshite_

_(As you spend these gloomy days)_

_Yowasa mo itami mo dono kurai kanjiteru no?_

_(How much weakness and pain do you feel?)_

_ Tarinai kinou ni obore_

_(Even if you're lost in an unsatisfying past)_

_Yume ni kaita kyou sorowanakutemo yeah yeah_

_(And today doesn't live up to the day you pictured in your dreams)_

_ Yoake mae no mabataku hoshi wa_

_(The stars that shine before dawn)_

_Kiete itta no? Asu e itta no?_

_(Have they gone? Have they gone to tomorrow?)_

_ Tomorrow never knows_

_It's happy line_

_-YUI-It's Happy Line-_

Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh perasaan. Membuat siapa pun yang mendengar pasti akan menitikkan air mata. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat setelah menyanyikan lagu itu. Di lihatnya _oemma_-nya yang sama sekali tidak merespon apa-apa dan masih terbaring seraya menutup matanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Di masukkan kembali gitar itu ke tempatnya.

"_Oemma_, aku pulang dulu. Aku berjanji besok aku akan datang lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengecup kening _oemma_-nya sekilas dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelum Kyungsoo menutup pintu, ia sempat melihat _oemma_-nya itu sekilas. Kyungsoo menunduk sedih dan menutup pintu itu. Kyungsoo berjalan lemas menuju luar rumah sakit.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Seoul, 15 May 2012, pukul 07.55 petang KST**

**At Paradise Cake Café**

Terlihat seorang _namja_ manis yang masih mondar-mandir dari meja satu ke meja yang lain untuk mengantarkan pesanan kue dari pelanggan. _Namja_ manis itu adalah _namja_ yang tadi sempat bercakap sebentar dengan Suho. Zhang Yi Xing, itulah namanya. Setelah mengantarkan pesanan, Yi Xing segera melangkah menuju meja _tender_ #bener gak sih nih?#

"Lay-_ah_, lebih baik kau pulang. Jadwal mu hari ini hanya sampai jam 8 saja." Ucap seorang _yeoja_ cantik kepada _namja_ bernama Lay –yang sebenarnya bernama Zhang Yi Xing itu-.

"_Hajiman _Sunny _noona_, kau bagaimana?" tanya Yi Xing atau Lay.

"Di sini masih ada Joon _oppa_, Mir, dan Tiffany, jadi tidak apa-apa." _Yeoja_ cantik bernama Sunny itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau mengemas barang dulu baru pulang." Ujar Lay lalu melangkah ke ruang ganti yang ada di belakang. Sunny pun mengangguk lalu mulai fokus pada pekerjaannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

Lay mulai mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan baju kesehariannya. Di masukkan seragam kerjanya itu ke dalam tas ransel berwarna hitam miliknya. Setelah selesai, Lay segera keluar dari ruang ganti itu seraya membawa tas ranselnya itu di punggungnya. Lay menghampiri Sunny yang tengah menjaga kasir itu.

"_Noona_ aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ah, _ne_. Hati-hati!" pesan Sunny. Lay pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia pun segera keluar dari kafe itu lewat pintu belakang.

Lay berjalan meninggalkan kafe dengan bersiul, sekedar untuk mengusir bosan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus yang sebenarnya agak jauh dari kafe tempatnya bekerja. Tapi apa boleh buat? Bus lebih murah dari pada _taxi_, dan Lay suka menghemat uangnya. Dia tidak suka hasil kerjanya yang dia dapatkan sebulan sekali itu langsung habis. Karena dia sadar, dia hanya tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Semua keluarganya tinggal di Jeju dan mereka ber-matapencaharian sebagai nelayan. Untuk meringankan pekerjaan orangtuanya, Lay pun berinisiatif untuk mencari kerja di Seoul. Walau pun kerja dengan gaji yang kecil, toh tetap dapat mengurangi beban orang tua kan?

Tak terasa ternyata Lay sudah sampai di halte bus. Dia pun duduk di bangku panjang yang di sediakan di sana. Lay berinisiatif menyanyikan sebuah lagu sembari menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan.

_'M at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of sh*t_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_-Maroon 5-Payphone-_

#Lagu paporit author nih XD #plakk gak ada yg nanya!#

Kebetulan sekali, setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, bus yang di tunggu pun datang. Dengan sedikit berlari, Lay pun memasuki bus itu dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang di samping jendela. Hanya agar lebih mudah melihat pemandangan kota Seoul, kota yang tak pernah tidur dan terus memancarkan cahaya gemerlap itu.

Sekitar 25 menit kemudian, Lay pun sampai di halte pemberhentian yang dekat dengan apartemen kecil sewaannya itu. Lay segera turun dari bus itu dan berjalan menuju apartemennya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak jauh dari halte tempat dia berhenti tadi. Dia pun sampai di depan apartemennya itu dan segera memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci di pintu itu. Setelah terbuka, Lay segera masuk ke dalamnya dan mengunci pintu itu kembali dari dalam.

"Hah~~ Lelah~~" Lay segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di dalam apartemennya itu. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung di tembok, pukul 08.31 malam. Karena merasa sedikit lapar, Lay pun beranjak untuk pergi ke dapur dan memasak ramen. Sekitar kurang lebih 5 menit, ramen itu pun masak dan Lay segera memakannya.

Seraya makan, Lay pun mengecek ponselnya. Terlihat gantungan berbentuk bintang tergantung di ponselnya itu. Ia melihat ternyata ada 5 pesan masuk dari adiknya di Jeju, Zhang Zi Tao, atau Tao.

_ 'Bagaimana kabar hyung hari ini?'_

_ 'Apa pekerjaan hyung berjalan dengan lancar?'_

_ 'Aku merindukanmu hyung, begitu juga appa dan oemma'_

_ 'Hyung cepatlah pulang. Aku ingin melihatmu.'_

_ 'Apa kau sudah punya kekasih di sana?'_

Begitulah isi pesan-pesan dari adiknya itu. Lay tersenyum membaca pesan itu dan langsung mengetik balasan.

**From : Yixing _Hyung_**

**To : _My Lovely Panda_**

_Ne _Tao-_ah_. _Hyung _baik-baik saja di sini. _Hyung_ juga merindukan kalian di sana. _Hyung_ juga ingin segera pulang tapi belum saatnya. Hehe, Tao kau ada-ada saja! _Ne_, jaga kesehatan kalian di sana. _Saranghae_ ^^

Lay segera menghabiskan makanannya agar dia bisa langsung tidur. Entah mengapa dia merasa benar-benar lelah hari ini.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Ceklek**

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah kecil sederhana miliknya itu. Menutupnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Kyungsoo meletakkan gitarnya itu di samping sofa dan ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang ramping dan lebih mirip tubuh _yeoja_ itu ke sofa empuk tersebut. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding itu. Masih belum terlalu malam. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat kata-kata dokter padanya tadi.

**Flashback**

Kini Kyungsoo berada di dalam ruangan seorang dokter yang bekerja di _Seoul Hospital_, tempat ibunya di rawat. Dokter pemilik ruangan ini juga adalah dokter khusus yang menangani penyakit Ny. Do itu.

"Ada apa _uisangnim_ memanggil saya ke ruangan anda? Apa ada suatu hal penting yang ingin _uisangnim_ katakan? Bagaimana keadaan _oemma_ saya?" Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada dokter _namja_ ber-_tag name_ Lee Sungmin itu. Dokter bernama Sungmin itu pun menghela nafasnya.

"Begini Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Keadaan _eomma_ mu semakin parah. Semakin hari kanker itu terus berkembang dan menyebar di dalam tubuh Ny. Do. Bahkan jika kanker itu menyebar sampai ke otaknya dan mengenai saraf matanya, kemungkinan Ny. Do bisa buta. Jadi aku harap, Ny. Do bisa di operasi." Jelas Sungmin.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar Sungmin, hatinya benar-benar terasa tertohok sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang sangat kau sayangi –terutama _oemma_-mu- sekarang sedang dalam masa sulit. Apa kau tega melihatnya menderita begitu? Tidak kan?! Kyungsoo untuk sementara melamun, memikirkan nasip _oemma_-nya itu bila tidak cepat di operasi.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_…" panggil Sungmin yang langsung menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo pun segera menatap Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Eh _ne uisangnim_…" ucap Kyungsoo yang baru sadar itu.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Sungmin. Orang yang di tanya hanya menunduk. Sungmin pun menghela nafasnya. "Bersabarlah… Aku yakin akan ada solusi dalam masalahmu ini. Apa kau mau jika aku membantumu dalam biaya operasi ini?"

"Eh? Tidak usah _uisangnim_. Anda sudah membatu banyak masalahku dan _oemma_-ku. Aku tidak ingin membebani anda lagi." Tolak Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja kau tidak membebaniku. Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" tawar Sungmin lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, membuat Sungmin yang menatapnya menjadi bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah _uisangnim_. Aku ingin berusaha sendiri untuk _oemma_-ku. Aku mohon mengertilah." Kyungsoo berucap lirih seraya menunduk dalam. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya memasang raut wajah prihatin. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Kyungsoo-_ssi_." Ucap Sungmin. Setelah obrolan itu –yang lebih menjurus ke pemberitahuan-, Kyungsoo segera keluar dari ruangan Sungmin dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat _eomma_-nya.

**Flashback Off**

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sekarang.

"_Mianhae oemma_… Aku memang anak yang tidak berguna untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih seraya memejamkan matanya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan mengalir membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipi _chubby_ milik _namja_ manis bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Lama-kelamaan, isakan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar. Dia sangat prihatin dengan keadaan _oemma_-nya, dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia hanya bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi jalanan yang penghasilannya pun tidak bisa di bilang cukup. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dia anggap bodoh itu. Setelah agak lama kemudian, tangisan Kyungsoo sedikit mereda walau masih terdengar sedikit isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Berusaha melupakan semua hal yang membebani pikirannya ini dengan tertidur. Dan… _Good night _Kyungsoo!

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**Huft,,, _otte_? Gajekah? Iya pasti! #pundung#_negative thinking_#tapi pasti bener!#plak#abaikan# Udah gak mau banyak _bacon_ eh bacot lagi! Langsung balas _review_ aja _ne_…**

**Balasan _review_ :**

**KiKyuWook : **_Hehe iya :3… Tunggu aja yah gimana mereka jadiannya… Xixixi :D Gomawo udah comment chingu… :D_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **_Ha? Mana oleh2 dari si Lela? O.O #plakk#sarap# Eh? Bagus ne? Gomawo! ^^ Hehe iya… Ini bukan lagu Hello & Goodbye punyanya MYNAME #BB yg chingu maksud# tapi lagu2 YUI yang bwt Lalla jatuh cinta XP #plakkk# Lalla juga suka YUI, dia emang keren ^_^ b Gomawo udah review chingu :D_

**Septaaa : **_Kyyahahahaha XD oennie… Be calm oennie… Lowes… #plak# Jangan marahin Lalla! Ini ide yg seenaknya muncul di otak Lalla! #plak# Hehe, oennie gomawo atas review (amarah)nya… #ditimpuk Septa oennie#_

**needtexotic : **_Hehe, gomawo udah bilang bagus! #hug# Duh… mian gak bisa di lanjut cepet2… Lagi malas bgt ngetik x( #plakkk#di tendang ama readers semua# Gomawo udh comment ne… :)_

**Im Jinah : **_Wkwkwkwkwk XDDD Kai udh gak galauin Lulu tuh,,, Malah sekarang lg ngegalauin Lalla gara2 Lalla tolak cintuahhh nya #plakkk# aLay deh… Hehe… Mianhae… gak bisa update kilat #sujud#plakkk# Ok, gomawo udh comment #bow#_

** Woo jihye : **_Haloo juga #balas lambai# ^_^ Kyyyaaa gomawo udh suka cerita aneh bin sarap ini #hug# Yeeyyy! Lalla juga suka KaiDo! #toss# Hehe, ini di lanjut… Gomawo udh suka en review #bow#_

**mayahahaha : **_Hehehe ne… :) Gomawo udh review biarpun cuman satu kata,,, Lalla jadi ada semangat! :D Gomawo…_

**Qikeys : **_Kyahahahaha gomawo… Hajiman, mianhae gak bisa update kilat T-T Gomawo udh review ne…_

**Do Kyun Hye and Zhang Yi Myun : **_Eh chingu! Kamu ganti pen-name? O.O Ini di lanjut… Gomawo udh review chingu ^^_

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi : **_Omo! Jeongmal! O.O Gomawo #hug# ^^ Mianhae… Lalla gak bisa update kilat T-T Iya,,, Lalla selalu nungguin FF itu :D Gomawo udh review, baca en kasih semangat :*_

**eunhaeza : **_Eh, ne chingu… Ini sad tapi tunggu aja waktunya nanti #plakkk# Hehe,, ada deh nanti… Gomawo udh review… Mianhae lama update ne…_

**Hyegun EXOtics : **_Hehe ini di lanjut kok chingu :) SuLay? Tunggu aja ne X) Gomawo udah mau review #bow#_

**_Okey_****, _gomawo _bwt semua yg udh _review_ #_bow_# Tanpa _review_ kalian, mungkin Lalla gak bisa lanjut ini FF… _Review again please_…**


	3. The Happiness and The Disappointed

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan**

**Title : Hello & Goodbye**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, angst**

**Pair : KaiDo/KaiSoo/JongSoo with other casts (you'll find in the story)**

**Length : Chapters (3)**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak mutu banget, judul ama isi gak sesuai, bahasa komat-kamit, typo(s), penistaan bias(?), de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Kai punya D.O, D.O punya Kai, KaiDo punya Lalla #eh?#di bakar#**

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ _Kyyaaaa_! _Readers_ tolong jangan gantung Lalla karna telat _update_! Lalla masih pengen idup! #halah# Huhuhu ToT sebenernya Lalla pengen _update_ ni FF cepet2 tapi berhubung banyak tugas,,, #halah sok sibuk lu# Lalla jd undurin tuh… #banyak alesan# _Okey_, gak mau banyak bacot, langsung mulai!**

**.**

**.**

**This Is YAOI Fict**

**.**

**.**

**If U Hate The Cast Or The Genre Of This Fict, Please Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**I Told You Before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Hello & Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy It ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Keesokan harinya, Kai terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup lelap tadi malam. Yah, hal yang bagus karena sebelumnya Kai tidak pernah tidur lelap karena terus memikirkan Luhan, _namja_ yang telah membuatnya gila! Gila akan pesonanya sehingga membuatnya serasa mati rasa selama kurang lebih 3 minggu ini.

Kai segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya, membiarkan sinar matahari hangat memasuki kamarnya. Di bukanya jendela kamarnya itu dan angin pagi yang lembut langsung menerpa wajah tampannya, membuat surai coklatnya sedikit menyibak. Kai memejamkan matanya, merasakan lembutnya angin pagi itu. Mengingatkannya pada sentuhan Luhan. Lagi…

"Aku sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanmu _hyung_…" gumamnya lirih lalu menatap sendu langit pagi yang agak cerah tapi tidak mendung itu. Kai menghela nafasnya. Kenapa sosok Luhan selalu menghantui pikirannya sih?!

**Ceklek**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _namja_ berwajah _angelic_ yang mulai berjalan memasuki kamar Kai itu. Suho –_namja_ itu- berjalan mendekati Kai yang sedikit menatapnya. Suho berdiri di samping Kai dan ikut merasakan bagaimana angin lembut itu membelai wajahnya juga.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" tanya Suho yang memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta beberapa detik diantara mereka. Kai pun menoleh kearah Suho yang masih asyik menikmati agin sembari memejamkan matanya itu.

"Hm…" jawab Kai sedikit mengangguk. Suho membuka matanya yang semula terpejam dan menatap Kai yang sekarang tengah menatapnya juga. Suho tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kau bisa sedikit berubah sekarang Kai." Suho mengelus bahu Kai lembut. Kai pun tersenyum.

"Tidak sepenuhnya _hyung_…" bisik Kai dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi dan sarapan! Semuanya telah aku siapkan." Ujar Suho sebelum betul-betul keluar dari kamar. Kai hanya menatap datar _hyung_nya yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya itu. Kai kembali menghela nafasnya.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku… Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Luhan _hyung_…" gumam Kai seraya menunduk.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Kyungsoo sudah sarapan di apartemennya. Dia sekarang sedang menyiapkan gitarnya untuk di bawanya pergi menusuri kota dan menyanyi untuk menghibur orang bahkan mencari uang. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo pun segera keluar dari apartemennya itu dan pergi menuju kota.

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 09.15 KST**

Kyungsoo berjalan menusuri trotoar yang sekarang ini sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang juga berlalu lalang. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat untuk bernyanyinya nanti. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berdiri di depan sebuha toko bunga. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap bunga-bunga yang di pajang di luar toko. Semuanya terlihat indah! Dia jadi mengingat _eomma_-nya yang sangat menyukai bunga.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli bunga tulip, bunga favorit _eomma_-nya itu. Seorang _yeoja_ tua tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo saat memberikan satu karangan bunga tulip yang di pesan oleh Kyungsoo tadi. Setelah membeli bunga, Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju rumah sakit seraya menenteng gitarnya –yang di bungkus tas- di tangan kanannya dan bunga di tangan kirinya.

Saat sampai di halaman Seoul Hospital, Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya, seakan-akan sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat _oemma_-nya itu. Memang begitu kenyataannya. Senyum manis pun tidak pernah luntur dari wajah imutnya itu. Saat sampai di depan kamar rawat _oemma_-nya, Kyungsoo sedikit menarik nafasnya. Ia pun mulai membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

**Ceklek**

Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan kamar rawat _oemma_-nya itu. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Kyungsoo pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan mendekati kasur rawat _oemma_-nya. Di sana, terbaring Ny. Do dengan balutan baju pasien khas rumah sakit berwarna putih. Tabung oksigen yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, dan juga selang infus yang masih melekat di pergelangan tangannya itu.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati meja nakas dan meletakkan karangan bunga tulip itu di sana. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo pun duduk di kursi di samping kasur _oemma_-nya itu. Kyungsoo kembali menggenggam tangan _oemma_-nya dengan kedua tangannya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan gitarnya itu di lantai.

"_Oemma_ apa kabar?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih. "Hari ini Kyungsoo datang membawa bunga tulip kesukaan _oemma_…" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo sedari tadi sudah menitikkan air matanya. Pipinya sudah basah karena air matanya yang tumpah dan membanjiri pipinya itu. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, jari kelingking wanita yang sekarang sedang di genggam tangannya itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Menunjukkan sepertinya Ny. Do akan segera sadar. Menyadari adanya pergerakan, Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _oemma-_nya.

"_O_…_eomma_…" ucap Kyungsoo kaget saat melihat sedikit demi sedikit Ny. Do mulai membuka matanya. "_Oemma_! _Oemma_! Sebentar, aku akan panggilkan _uisangnim_!" Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar kamar dan mencari dokter Sungmin.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Kai Side**

Terlihat Kai yang sedang menikmati sarapannya bersama Suho, _hyung_-nya. Hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring saja yang terdengar oleh indra pendengaran mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba Kai membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kata.

"_Hyung_…" panggilnya kepada Suho yang terlihat sangat menikmati sarapan buatannya itu.

"Hm?" Suho langsung menatap Kai.

"Setelah sarapan aku mau keluar." Ucap Kai.

"Mau kemana?" Suho mengeryitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Kai mau keluar pagi-pagi begini.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Seoul yang sibuk pada saat pagi hari."

"Mau aku temani?" tanya Suho menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah! Aku pergi sendiri saja. Boleh kan?" Kai memandang Suho penuh harap. Berharap _hyung_-nya mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Suho menatap Kai intens, sampai beberapa saat kemudian dia pun mengangguk setuju.

"_Arraseo_. Tapi jangan lakukan yang macam-macam di luar sana. Apalagi yang membahayakan keselamatanmu." Pesan Suho.

"Yes!" Kai bersorak kegirangan. "Tenang saja _hyung_, _hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku kok." Jawab Kai girang. Suho tersenyum melihat tawa bahagia dari adiknya itu. Rasanya dia sangat merindukan tawa ini setelah 3 minggu lamanya dia tidak melihatnya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu!" suruh Suho kemudian.

"_Ne_…" Kai menurut dan langsung memakan sarapannya lagi.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kai langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Dia mengenakan jaket tipis berwarna biru gelap dengan kaus putih yang membalut tubuhnya dari dalam jaket itu. Celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna biru dan sepatu ket berwarna putih membuat tampilannya menjadi lebih keren. Kai segera menghampiri Suho yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah itu.

"_Hyung_…" panggilnya.

"_Ne_?" Suho langsung menolehkan pandangannya yang semula mengarah ke TV kini mengarak kearah Kai.

"Aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_!" pamit Kai.

"Ah _ne_. hati-hati _ne_." Pesan Kai.

"_Ne_!" Kai pun segera keluar dari rumahnya itu, meninggalkan Suho yang sedang menonton TV di dalamnya.

Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang trotoar kota Seoul yang ramai itu. Kai memandang sekeliling. Indah! Pikirnya. Toko-toko yang berjajar rapi di sisi kanan-kiri jalan, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, begitu juga kendaraan. Kai sangat menyukai ini. Mengingat dia tidak pernah keluar selain ke taman kota 3 minggu ini. Karena terlalu asyik dengan pemikirannya, Kai jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan. Sampai tiba-tiba…

**Bruk!**

Kai menabrak seorang _namja_. _Namja_ itu sekarang terjatuh. Tersadar, Kai segera menatap _namja_ yang sedang duduk atau ahh… ralat sedang jatuh di trotoar kota itu.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" Kai sangat khawatir.

"_Gwaenchana_…" jawab _namja_ itu pelan lalu berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengebas-ngebaskan jelananya yang kotor karena debu. _Namja_ yang awalnya menunduk itu kini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai.

**Deg!  
** Mata _namja_ manis itu dan mata Kai sama-sama terbuka lebar. Mereka benar-benar _shock_ dengan orang yang tengah mereka tatap sekarang.

"Lu…Luhan _hyung_…" kaget Kai, masih sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Kai…" Luhan sama kagetnya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Suster! Suster!" Kyungsoo memanggil dan menghentikan langkah seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar rawat _oemma_-nya itu. Suster itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo, seakan bertanya -ada-apa-tuan-?-. "_Oemma_ sadar! _Oemma_ sudah sadar!" ucap Kyungsoo kelewat semangat. Setelah mengerti, suster itu mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan, saya akan memanggil Sungmin _uisangnim_." Ujar suster itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke kamar _oemma_-nya itu. terlihat _oemma_-nya yang sedang memeluk karangan bunga tulip yang di bawa oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

"_OEMMA_!" Kyungsoo langsung berlari memeluk _oemma_-nya itu.

"_Omo_~ Kyungsoo-_ah_…" kaget Ny. Do dengan suara lirihnya.

"_Bogoshipeoyo eomma_… _Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo_… Hiks…" Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Ny. Do tersenyum dan mengusap punggung anak semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut.

"_Nado nae aegya_…" jawabnya lirih. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin masuk ke kamar rawat itu bersama beberapa suster. Kyungsoo pun segera melepaskan pelukannya pada _oemma_-nya itu.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_, bisa kau keluar sebentar? Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Ny. Do." Ucap Sungmin.

"Ah, _ne_ _uisangnim_…" Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara di dalam ruangan itu, Sungmin sibuk memeriksa keadaan Ny. Do. Mulai dari pernafasan, infus, denyut nadi, dan lain-lain yang sering dokter lakukan. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin pun keluar dari ruangan itu setelah di rasa selesai memeriksa keadaan Ny. Do.

"Bagaimana _uisangnim_?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung bertanya saat Sungmin baru saja menutup pintu. Sungmin menghela nafasnya sebelum mulai menjawab.

"Kau tau kan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang Kyungsoo-_ssi_?" tanya Sungmin. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Sungmin lekat tanpa berkedip. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jika kau mau melihat _oemma_-mu, silahkan saja." Sungmin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo di depan ruang rawat itu. Sepeninggal Sungmin, Kyungsoo segera memasuki kamar rawat _oemma_-nya itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Kai… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Luhan kepada Kai yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung. Kai seakan sadar dari lamunannya barusan segera mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Ia mengelus tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa itu demi mengusir rasa gugupnya yang tiba-tiba datang saat dia bertemu dengan Luhan, _the ex namjachingu of _Kai.

"Ung… itu… a-aku hanya jalan-jalan saja. Hehe…" jawab Kai sedikit enteng, padahal sebenarnya di dalam hatinya, dia merasakan rasa yang sangat aneh. Entah itu rindu, sakit hati, kecewa, senang, juga sedih.

"Oh…" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Kai kembali menatap Luhan. Dia merasa Luhan yang sekarang berbeda dengan Luhan yang terakhir dia lihat saat kurang lebih 3 minggu yang lalu itu. Luhan sekarang badannya lebih kurus, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat, dan sekarang Luhan memakai _hoodie_ berwarna coklat yang menutup kepalanya. Padahal jika di ingat, saat ini udara sangat panas.

"Ung… _h-hyung_ apa kabar?" tanya Kai dengan suara lirihnya. Luhan yang di tanya itu pun langsung menatap Kai.

"Ung, Kai… Tidakkah kita mencari tempat lain untuk mengobrol? Kau yakin ingin mengajakku berbincang di tempat ramai begini?" tanya Luhan seraya menatap sekeliling. Kai benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya. Benar saja! Sekarang mereka sedang berbincang di trotoar yang tentunya ramai dengan orang!

"Aduh… _mian_ aku lupa. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja?!" ajak Kai ke sebuah kedai kopiyang berada di sebuah pinggir jalan.

"Mau minum kopi?" Luhan menatap Kai dengan bingung. Sementara yang di tanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Sudah lama kan kita tidak minum kopi bersama." Kai tersenyum manis. Luhan yang melihat senyuman itu merasa semakin bersalah. Oh ayolah! Luhan telah memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak dengan Kai 3 minggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang mereka bertemu kembali, dan Kai tetap tersenyum saat melihat Luhan. Bagaikan tidak ada hal buruk pun yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Itu membuat Luhan semakin merutuki dirinya saja!

"_Kajja_!" Tanpa sadar Kai langsung menarik tangan Luhan ke kedai kopi yang ada di sebrang jalan itu. Luhan hanya menurut saat Kai menarik tangannya menuju kedai itu. Mereka berdua memasuki kedai itu dan memilih tempat duduk mereka. Kedai kopi ini adalah tempat 'langganan' mereka kencan saat masih berpacaran dulu.

"Sebentar _ne_, aku mau memesan kopinya dulu." Ucap Kai lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil. Luhan menunduk, ia memainkan jari-jarinya, menganggap bahwa jari-jarinya itu seru untuk di mainkan dari pada apapun. Dia kembali mengingat masa lalu, di mana ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kai. Luhan merasa benar-benar bersalah membuat Kai menangis waktu itu. Tapi hatinya berkata lain, dia lebih memilih Sehun, _namja_ yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dia merasa, Sehun lebih pengertian padanya di banding Kai. Entahlah. Tak lama kemudian Kai pun datang dan langsung duduk di tempatnya di depan Luhan.

"Tadi aku memesan _coffe latte_ untukmu." Kata Kai memulai. Luhan pun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk untuk menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ah… k-kau masih tau favorit ku apa…" ucap Luhan pelan. Kai tersenyum,

"Aku tidak akan lupa." Jawabnya. Membuat Luhan kembali tercengang. Beberapa saat perasaan canggung mulai menghampiri mereka.

"Ung… Kai…" panggil Luhan akhirnya.

"Ya…?" Kai pun menatap Luhan.

"A-aku-" ucapan Luhan seketika terpotong karena seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba datang membawa pesanan kopi mereka tadi. Pelayan itu meletakkan segelas _coffe latte_ di hadapan Luhan dan _cappuccino_ di hadapan Kai, juga kue-kue kering di tengah-tengah meja.

"Selamat menikmati!" ujar pelayan itu lalu melangkah pergi. Sepeninggal pelayan itu, Luhan dan Kai saling bertatapan.

"Ayo _hyung_, diminum! Keburu dingin!" tawar Kai.

"Ah _ne_…" Luhan langsung menyeruput sedikit _coffe latte_ hangatnya. Kai juga sama, dia juga menyeruput _cappuccino_ hangat miliknya dan memakan sedikit kue kering yang di sediakan sebagai 'teman minum' dari kopi yang Kai minum.

"Kai…" Panggil Luhan lagi. Kai yang sudah selesai memakan kuenya itu langsung menatap Luhan.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Ung… aku… a-aku… aku mau minta maaf…" ucap Luhan pelan seraya menunduk. Tapi karena memang Kai orang yang memiliki pendengaran yang cukup tajam, dia pun dapat mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Kai terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, saat dia masih berpacaran dengan Luhan. Di saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk meminum kopi di sini, saat mereka mengelilingi Seoul seraya berpegangan tangan erat, dan hal-hal lain yang terbilang sangat manis untuk di lupakan. Sejenak Kai larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kai…" panggil Luhan lagi saat melihat Kai yang sepertinya melamun.

"A-ah _ne_?" Kai terasa seperti di bangunkan paksa dari lamunannya barusan.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Luhan.

"Ung… tidak juga…" bohong Kai. Dia mengusap tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa dingin itu.

**Drrttt Drrrttt**

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Dengan sigap di angkatnya panggilan masuk itu.

"_Yeoboseoyo_ Sehunnie…" Luhan mengawali pembicaraannya.

"Oh… ternyata dari Sehun, pacarnya itu…" gumam Kai dalam hati. Ada perasaan cemburu juga yang terbesit di dalam benaknya itu.

"Aku? Aku ada di kedai kopi pinggir jalan." Kai terus memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh baiklah… Aku tunggu…" dan setelahnya Luhan pun memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Dari Sehun?" tanya Kai setelah Luhan menutup telponnya. Luhan pun mengangguk. Lagi, rasa cemburu itu menghinggapi hati Kai. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang masih di cintainya mencintai orang lain sekarang.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Kai menggeleng cepat.

"Lulu!" tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan dan terkesan dingin itu datang menghampiri Kai dan Luhan yang tengah duduk berdua.

"Sehunnie…" Luhan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.

"Kenapa di sini? Kau harusnya menjaga kesehatanmu! Kau tak mau kan penyakitmu menjadi parah hanya karena kau kelelahan?" tanya –nasihat- Sehun. Luhan hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Astaga Luhan! Tidak taukah kau bahwa di sini masih ada orang yang cemburu menatapmu? Ingatlah Kai!

"Kai kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. _Annyeong_!" ujar Luhan dan Kai hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan dan Sehun pun menghilang dari pandangannya. Kai menghela nafasnya berat,

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanmu… Luhan…"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Suho Side**

Suho kini terlihat menatap TV di depannya dengan malas. Sudah hampir 4 jam Kai belum juga pulang. Hal ini cukup membuat Suho khawatir. Dia khawatir jika Kai –mungkin saja- sudah bunuh diri di luar sana. Kalian masih ingat bukan bahwa Kai hampir bunuh diri hanya karena Luhan?

"Aduh… anak itu kemana sih?" gumam Suho frustasi. Di matikannya TV itu dan membating remotnya sembarang. Suho berniat pergi keluar untuk mencari Kai, adik semata wayangnya itu. Sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering,

"_Yeoboseoyo_…" ucap Suho mengawali.

"_Hyung_, tolong datang ke taman kota sekarang. Aku menunggu." Suara lirih Kai terdengar di ujung sana.

"K-Kai… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho panik.

"Cepatlah datang! Aku menunggumu!" dan setelahnya Kai memutuskan sambungan telponnya itu.

"Ck, apa yang sudah di lakukan anak bodoh itu?!" rutuk Suho kesal.

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**Huft akhirnya selesai juga… Maaf _readers_ sekali lagi Lalla ucapkan _coz_ telat _update_ ToT… _Mian_ juga kalo banyak _typo_ en kata2 yg sulit di mengerti _coz_ Lalla gak baca ulang… _Okey_, langsung balas _review_…**

**Balasan _review _:**

**yuliafebry : **_Kasian kasian kasian… -_-" #upin ipin mode on#plak# (gomawo udh review)_

**Septaaa : **_Idihh… oennie banyak PROTES! Suka2 dong mau melo apa gak #plak# Dasar kembaran evil #duagh# Hehe gomawo udh review oennie :)_

**KiKyuWook : **_Huhuhu emang gitu nasip Kyungsoo #Plak#dijitak Kyungsoo# waduh… di sini KaiHan moment nih adanya.. hehe… Mungkin besok… Gomawo udh review…_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **_Iya… Huft… sebenarnya oen gak tega nulis gitu ttg Kyungsoo #trus napa di tulis#kliatan klo alesan -_-# Eh? Coba baca chap 1.a… Gomawo udh comment…_

**needtexotic : **_Haddooohh jgn sedih dong :D hehe xD… Gomawo y udh review…_

**chocoDOnutKRISpy : **_Yey! Seneng bgt ad seseorang yang menjadi reader en reviewer br di FF ancur Lalla ini :D… Iy gpp kok :)Hwaaa bener tuh? Haha iya… Ha? Yg bener chingu? Nangis? Gak nyangka Lalla.a ToT.. Ok… gomawo atas review.a #bow#_

**Im Jinah : **_Ne! hwaiting ^o^9 #plak# Hahaha emg Lalla pede… :P Gomawo comment.a…_

**Woo Jihye : **_Ne #lambai2 kolor Kai#eh?# Oh ya? Cyus enelan myapa? #plak# Hyyyaa mianhae gk bisa update kilat ToT… Lalla banyak tugas… Akhir kta gomawo udh comment ^^_

**Qikeys : **_Iyaaa kan di sini mw di jelasin seluk beluk(?) Lay ama Kyungsoo… Haha sama2 KaiDo shipper kita XD #toss# Gomawo ne.._

**KaiDo Ship Fanboy : **_Huwaaa oppaaa! Tega kau memberikan uang thelebu (seribu) ke Kyungsoo… ToT… Itu mah udh perannya dia kali oppaaaa… Haha ne ini di lanjut… Gomawo ne…_

**_Jeongmal gomawoyo for all who comment my fict… Review again please…_**


	4. Our Second Meet

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan**

**Title : Hello & Goodbye**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, angst  
**

**Pair : KaiDo/KaiSoo/JongSoo with other casts (you'll find in the story)**

**Length : Chapters (4)**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak mutu banget, judul ama isi gak sesuai, bahasa komat-kamit, typo(s), penistaan bias(?), de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Kai punya D.O, D.O punya Kai, KaiDo punya Lalla #eh?#di bakar#**

**_Annyeong _****^^ Telat _update_ lagi! #getok kepala Sehun#di jambak Luhan#abaikan# Aduhh _mian_, _sorry_, _dui bu qi_, _gomen'nasai_, maafkan author satu ini yang selalu _update_ telat… T.T Jujur, author sibuk dan baru dapet kesempatan ngetik sekarang. Dan jangan lupakan sifat malas dan otak rongsokan yang membuat pengetikan FF sedikit terhambat. _Mianhae_ #_bow_# Sip! Langsung baca aja deh!**

**.**

**.**

**This Is YAOI Fict**

**.**

**.**

**If U Hate The Cast Or The Genre Of This Fict, Please Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**I Told You Before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Hello & Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy It ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Ceklek**

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar rawat _oemma_-nya tersebut. Kyungsoo mendekati _oemma_-nya yang masih berbaring seraya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"_Oemma_…" panggilnya lirih. Ny. Do menoleh perlahan dan langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_… Kemarilah~" Kyungsoo segera mendekat dan duduk kembali di kursi di samping tempat tidur _oemma_-nya. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan _oemma_-nya yang masih terasa dingin itu. Ny. Do tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_… Sudah berapa lama _oemma_ tak sadarkan diri? _Eomma_ merasa sangat merindukanmu…"

"_Oemma_ tertidur selama kurang lebih satu bulan _oemma_…" jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Pantas saja _eomma_ sangat merindukan putra _oemma_ yang manis ini…" Ny. Do membelai rambut Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum lembut. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi _chubby_-nya. "Kenapa menangis?" Ny. Do mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku merindukan _oemma_… Huwee…" tangisan Kyungsoo semakin keras.

"Eh? Kyungsoo sudahlah jangan menangis… Aduh… Hihihi…" Ny. Do terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya yang masih saja kekanak-kanakan itu. Kyungsoo mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut karena mendapati _oemma_-nya menertawainya itu. Tapi dia senang bisa melihat _eomma_-nya tertawa dan tersenyum lagi.

"_Ya_! _Oemma_! _Ish_!" Kyungsoo pura-pura marah.

"Hihi iya _oemma_ minta maaf… Hihihi…" Ny. Do masih saja terkekeh membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut geli juga dan akhirnya tertawa. "Kyungsoo-_ah_…" panggil _oemma_-nya kemudian.

"_Ne oemma_?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah berhenti tertawa itu.

"Tolong nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk _oemma_…" pinta _oemma_-nya itu. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget tapi sedetik kemudian dia pun mengangguk. Segera di raihnya gitarnya dan mulai di petiknya senar demi senar gitar yang kemudian menciptakan nada-nada yang indah…

_Alway the exactly same sky and always the same day_

_Only thing that is different is that you are not here_

_I thought I've let you go. Without anything left_

_No, no. I still haven't been able to let you go_

_Longing for you, I am longing for you_

_Because I'm longing for you_

_I call you and call you by myself everyday_

_Missing you, I'm missing you_

_Because I'm missing you_

_Now I just call out your name like a habit_

_Even today_

(CNBlue-Because I Miss You (English Trans.)

Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh perasaan. Tanpa sadar air mata Ny. Do sudah mengalir dari tadi. Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan gitarnya itu di lantai dan menghapus air mata _oemma_-nya itu.

"_Oemma_…" Kyungsoo memeluk _eomma_-nya tersebut dan Ny. Do juga balas memeluk Kyungsoo sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba…

**Ceklek**

Seorang suster masuk ke kamar rawat itu dan langsung membuat Ny. Do serta Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi sudah waktunya bagi Ny. Do untuk kembali beristirahat." Ucap suster itu sopan. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan kembali menatap _oemma_-nya.

"_Oemma_… _oemma_ sekarang beristirahatlah…" ucap Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum lembut. Ny. Do pun mengangguk. Suster yang masuk ke ruangan itu segera menyuntikkan obat tidur ke tubuh Ny. Do dan beberapa saat kemudian, Ny. Do sudah tertidur pulas. Kyungsoo menatap _oemma_-nya itu sebentar lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan dengan kulit tan-nya yang memesona duduk di kursi panjang di taman kota. _Namja_ bernama Kai itu terus memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Sejak pukul 12 siang tadi dia mondar-mandir di tengah kota tanpa arah setelah bertemu dengan Luhan. Akhirnya sekarang dia memutuskan untuk duduk di taman kota.

**Tap tap tap**

Terdengar langkah seseorang yang mencoba menghampiri Kai dari sisi kiri, tapi Kai tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap memandang kearah depan dengan tatapan yang sama, tatapan kosong. Orang yang di yakini sebagai orang yang tadi mencoba menghampiri Kai itu sekarang duduk di sebelah Kai di kursi panjang tersebut.

_Namja_ berkulit putih seputih susu dan berwajah _angelic_ itu menatap Kai dengan tajam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. _Namja_ berwajah _angelic_ yang kita yakini bernama Suho itu menghela nafasnya.

"Kai…" panggilnya. Kai yang mendengar namanya di panggil langsung menoleh ke sisi kiri, tempat Suho duduk. "_Gwaencahanayo_?" tanya Suho. Kai menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya lagi _hyung_…" ucap Kai pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar jelas oleh Suho. Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung mau berkata apa.

"Lalu?" tanpa sadar kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia… sangat berbeda. Tubuhnya sekarang semakin kurus, dan juga wajahnya pucat. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Kai menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata untuk jatuh. Suho mengelus pundak Kai lembut,

"Aku yakin tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya." Suho berusaha menenangkan Kai. Kai pun mengangguk walau sebenarnya hatinya berkata lain.

"Hey! Sudahlah jangan bersedih begitu! Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati kue dan segelas kopi hangat di kafe kue yang kemarin?" tawar Suho.

"Terserah _hyung_ sajalah…" jawab Kai akhirnya. Suho mengembangkan senyumnya dan segera meraih tangan Kai dan mengajaknya pergi ke kafe yang tidak jauh dari taman itu. Hanya jalan kecil yang memisahkan keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**Kring!**

Pintu kafe tersebut terbuka. Seorang pelayan ber _tag name_ Zhang Yi Xing segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut pelanggan yang datang itu.

"Selamat dat- eh Anda rupanya…" Yi Xing atau Lay tersenyum saat melihat ternyata Suho yang datang.

"Ah iya. Hehe…" Suho tersenyum.

"Silahkan duduk." Lay menawari Suho dan Kai untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang bersampingan dengan jendela kafe itu. Dengan senang hati Suho dan Kai menerima tawaran itu karena memang itu tempat favorit mereka.

"Silahkan tentukan pesanan anda." Lay menyerahkan buku menu kepada Suho dan Kai. Suho dan Kai segera membuka buku menu itu untuk menentukan apa yang akan mereka pesan. Tak lama kemudian, Suho sudah menentukan pesanannya.

"_Coffee latte _dan _brownies cheese cake_…" ucap Suho dan Lay pun segera mencatat di _notebook_ kecil yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

"Aku… ng… sama dengan _hyung_ saja…" ucap Kai karena dia sendiri bingung mau memesan apa. Lay tersenyum,

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar…" Lay segera pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan Suho dan Kai.

Kai mengetuk-ngetuk meja kafe menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Ia memperhatikan taman kota itu lewat jendela. Entah mengapa sekarang udara terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Langit juga terlihat mendung. Sebentar lagi pasti… hujan.

"Hujan…" lirih Kai seraya memperhatikan langit. Dan sedetik setelah Kai mengatakan 'hujan', cairan bening yang datang secara berkelompok itu mulai jatuh dan membasahi bumi. Orang-orang yang berada di taman atau pun di jalan mulai berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

"_Omo_! Hujan! _Aish_, padahal tadi cuaca cerah sekali." Ucap Suho yang memperhatikan turunnya hujan dari jendela tersebut. Kai merasakan hawa yang sangat amat dingin karena dia hanya memakai jaket tipis. Padahal hujan di luar sangatlah deras. Tak lama kemudian, Lay pun datang menghampiri mereka seraya membawa makanan yang tadi di pesan Suho dan Kai.

"Ini pesanan anda…" Lay segera menata makanan dan minuman itu di meja di hadapan Kai dan Suho. "Selamat menikmati." Lay tersenyum dan setelah itu pergi untuk melayani pelanggan yang lain. Kali ini pelanggan tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena sekarang hujan, jadi orang-orang enggan untuk keluar di cuaca seperti ini.

Kai mulai menyeruput _Coffee latte_-nya sedikit. Di tatapnya _brownies cheese cake_-nya yang menggiurkan itu dengan pandangan datar. Dia seperti tidak punya keinginan untuk memakan kue itu.

Sementara Suho? Dia sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyuapkan kue itu ke mulutnya. Suho sepertinya sangat menikmati kue itu. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya saat mengunyah kue tersebut.

Kai kembali menatap keluar jendela, di mana hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi. Pikirannya kembali di mana saat dia bertemu dengan Luhan tadi pagi. Sekarang, hanya Luhan yang mengisi pikiran _namja_ berkulit tan itu. Entahlah… Dia sangat menghawatirkan Luhan saat ini.

"Kai…" panggilan Suho membangunkan Kai dari lamunannya. Kai segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Suho.

"Ada apa? Memikirkannya lagi?" tanya Suho hati-hati. Kai hanya mengangguk lemah. Suho menghela nafasnya.

"Kai… sudahlah… Lebih baik kau makan _cake_ dan minum kopimu itu. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang uang hanya untuk hal yang tidak berguna." Ucap Suho sedikit marah. Kai yang merasakan bahwa _hyung_-nya ini kesal dengan terpaksa langsung memakan _cake_-nya.

10 menit berlalu dan hujan pun sudah mulai agak mereda. Matahari kembali menampakkan diri dan menyinari bumi. Semua tanaman terlihat segar dengan tetesan-tetesan hujan yang tertinggal di daun maupun di ranting-ranting pohon dan juga tumbuhan lain.

Kai menghela nafasnya, menghirup udara segar setelah hujan. Orang-orang yang tadinya berlari entah kemana sekarang kembali untuk bermain di taman kota lagi. Tanpa sadar Kai tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang bermain saling kejar-kejaran di taman itu.

Kai kembali menyeruput _Coffee latte_-nya sedikit lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Membuat Suho sedikit bingung dan segera bertanya,

"Mau kemana?" tanya Suho yang masih duduk santai di tempatnya.

"Mau ke taman. Jika _hyung_ mau masih di sini, aku sendiri saja." Kai tersenyum manis lalu berjalan keluar dari kafe itu.

Suho benar-benar heran dengan sifat _namdongsaeng_-nya ini. Sifatnya benar-benar berubah. Tadi dia merasa sangat sedih, tapi lihatlah sekarang! Dia tersenyum dan terlihat seolah masalah yang tadi dia rasa itu sudah lenyap. Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kai itu.

Suho memutuskan untuk membayar makanan yang tadi dia pesan. Setelah selesai membayar, Suho masuk ke dalam _restroom_ umum di kafe itu, hanya sekedar untuk mencuci muka saja.

**.**

**.**

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri taman kota yang terasa lembap dan segar itu. Sesekali dia tersenyum saat anak-anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran itu melewatinya.

Kai memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di taman itu. Bangku tempat ia duduk bersama Kyungsoo saat pertama kali bertemu. Eh? Kyungsoo? Kai mengingat Kyungsoo? Apa dia merindukannya? Entahlah…

_Namja_ tampan itu menatap kearah ponselnya. Sekedar untuk melihat waktu. Pukul 03. 56. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan datang. Kai pun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_-nya sembari menunggu Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area taman kota. Sore ini dia kembali melakukan aktivitas biasanya yaitu mengamen. Kyungsoo segera menentukan tempat yang bagus untuk ia menyanyi nanti. Dan Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk bernyanyi di bawah pohon ek yang rimbun di taman itu. #Au ah ada kagaknya tu pohon di Korea#

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon ek seraya mengatur nada yang akan di keluarkan oleh senar gitarnya itu, orang-orang mulai datang berbondong-bondong menuju arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis melihat orang-orang yang mulai menghampirinya.

Kai yang tengah mendengarkan musik dari _headset_-nya itu seketika melepaskan _headset_-nya dan menatap kearah orang-orang yang berjalan menuju pohon ek yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Kai mengira-ngira bahwa Kyungsoo sudah datang. Ia pun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Selamat sore semua!" sapa Kyungsoo ramah kepada orang-orang yang mengitarinya sekarang ini. Orang-orang itu tersenyum cerah menanggapi sapaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap kalian menyukai lagu yang ku nyanyikan kali ini." Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memetik senar-senar gitar itu. Senar-senar gitar yang di petik oleh Kyungsoo itu kemudian menghasilkan nada-nada yang indah dan memesona…

_Every night it's all the same_

_You're frozen by the phone_

_You wait, something's changed_

_You blame yourself every day_

_You'd do it again_

_Every night_

_There's something 'bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_It sets you free_

_There's something 'bout love_

_That tears you up_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_You still believe_

_When the world falls down like the rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees_

_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh…_

_But don't give up_

_There's something 'bout love _

Kai tercengang mendengar lagu Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah di nyanyikan ini. Dia benar-benar tergoda dengan lagu Kyungsoo yang sekarang. Begitu indah! Di tambah dengan suaranya yang menawan itu, membuat Kai semakin kecanduan untuk terus mendengar suaranya.

_When you were young_

_Scared of the night_

_Waiting for love to come along_

_And make it right_

_Your day will come, the past is gone_

_So take your time_

_And live and let live_

_There's something 'bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_It sets you free_

_There's something 'bout love_

_That tears you up_

_Whoa oh oh ohYou still believe_

_When the world falls down like the rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees_

_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_

_Whoa oh oh oh…_

_But don't give up_

_There's something 'bout love_

(David Archuleta-Something 'Bout Love)

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan dengan sangat keras, begitu juga Kai. Kai sampai berdecak kagum melihat penampilan Kyungsoo.

"_Gamsahapnida_! _Gamsahapnida_! _Jeongmal gamsahapnida_!" Kyungsoo membungkuk kearah orang-orang yang bertepuk tangan untuknya. Dia membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai rasa terima kasihnya.

Orang-orang mulai memberikan Kyungsoo uang. Hari ini pengunjung taman itu membayar Kyungsoo dengan upah yang lumayan dari pada kemarin. Kyungsoo sungguh senang.

Kyungsoo sekarang tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Seperti biasa, setelah semua orang bubar, Kai langsung mendekati Kyungsoo.

"_Annyeong_!" sapa Kai. Kyungsoo yang telah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya itu kini berdiri dan tersenyum kearah Kai.

"_Annyeong _Kai!" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Kai, membuat darah Kai berdesir, dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sedikit tidak normal. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kai segera menyodorkan uang yang berjumlah banyak itu kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kaget dan menatap uang serta Kai bergantian.

"Kau… tidak salah?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget. Kai menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

"Ambillah…" ucapnya.

"Tapi Kai, ini… ini terlalu banyak." Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah terima saja. Aku mohon!" Kai mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya yang membuat semua orang pasti luluh termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Terima!"

"_A_-_arraseo_…" Kyungsoo akhirnya menerima uang itu. "_Gomawo_!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk. Kai tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pandangan polosnya, membuat Kai merasa gemas dan segera mencubit pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Aaaa~~ Kai~ Yepashhh! (lepas)." Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai dari pipinya, tapi percuma, tenaga Kai lebih besar di banding dengan tenaga miliknya. Kai hanya tertawa melihat wajah lucu Kyungsoo.

"_Yaaaa_!" Kyungsoo memukul pergelangan tangan Kai yang sedang mencubit pipinya itu sehingga sang empu meringis kesakitan dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"_Ish_!" Kyungsoo mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa panas itu. Sementara si pelaku penganiayaan(?) hanya terkikik geli.

"_Haish_! Dasar!" Kyungsoo mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

"Hehe _mianhae_…" ucap Kai sok menyesal.

"Hm _arraseo_,_ arraseo_…" Kyungsoo hanya pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana lagi?" ajak Kai seraya menunjuk bangku taman tempat mereka berdua duduk kemarin. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk setuju dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya bersama Kai menuju bangku itu.

Mereka (Kai dan Kyungsoo) duduk bersampingan di bangku panjang itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Keheningan menemani mereka beberapa saat, sampai Kai membuka mulutnya untuk memulai percakapan,

"Ung, Kyungsoo-_ah_…" panggilnya.

"_Ne_?" Kyungsoo pun menoleh.

"Tadi pagi… tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan mantan_ namjachingu_-ku."

"Eh? _Namjachingu_? Mantan? Kau sama sekali belum menceritakannya."

"_Mwo_? Benarkah? Sshh, jadi begini…" Kai langsung menceritakan siapa _namjachingu_-nya itu, ciri-cirinya dan kejadian saat mereka berdua putus. Kyungsoo mendengar dengan seksama ucapan Kai. Ternyata, Kyungsoo adalah pendengar yang baik!

"Oh begitu…" Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Kai.

"Dan tadi, aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Keadaannya sungguh membuatku sedih. Badannya sekarang terlihat kurus dan kulitnya juga pucat. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Karena jujur, aku masih sangat mencintainya…" curhat Kai. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan sesak dikala Kai mengatakan bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai mantan _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Sudahlah Kai, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Dan jikalau benar ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, kau harus berdoa untuk keadaan dan kesehatannya." Nasihat Kyungsoo.

"Hm, terima kasih Kyungsoo." Kai sedikit merasa lega setelah menceritakan bebannya itu kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Kyungsoo.

"Tadi pagi, _oemma_-ku yang semula koma selama kurang lebih satu bulan itu sudah mulai sadar." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya akan menumpahkan isi hatinya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"_Oemma_-ku mengalami koma selama kurang lebih satu bulan karena penyakit kanker lambungnya. Tapi tadi pagi, beliau sudah sadarkan diri dan itu membuatku senang. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya karena aku belum bisa membebaskan _oemma_-ku itu dari penyakitnya."

"A-aku turut prihatin Kyungsoo…" Kai mengelus pundak Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"KAI!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Kai dari arah belakang. Kai beserta Kyungsoo segera menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati Suho yang tengah berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Tenyata kau di sini lagi." Kata Suho setelah sampai di tempat Kai dan segera duduk di sampingnya. Kini posisi duduk adalah Kyungsoo-Kai-Suho.

"Ah iya _hyung_, perkenalkan. Di sini ada temanku, namanya Kyungsoo." Suho segera menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Kai dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

"Dan Kyungsoo… Perkenalkan ini Suho _hyung_. Dia adalah _hyung_ kandungku." Kai memperkenalkan Suho kepada Kyungsoo.

"Senang bertemu denganmu!" Suho menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga!" Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Suho.

"Ah, baiklah Kai, Suho _hyung_, aku pulang dulu. Sudah sore. _Annyeong_!" Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari duduknya setelah melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 05.10 sore. Entah kenapa saat Kai dan Kyungsoo bersama, waktu terasa berlalu sangat cepat.

"Ah _ne_, hati-hati Kyungsoo-_ah_!" Kai melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati!" Suho juga melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas lambaian dari pasangan adik-kakak itu dengan senyuman manis. Tak lama Kyungsoo pun sudah menghilang dari pandangan Suho dan Kai.

"Baiklah! Sebaiknya kita juga pulang!" ajak Suho kemudian dan Kai pun mengangguk.

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**Hyyyaaa Lalla rasa chap ini aneh bgt deh -.-" Bener gak? Mana pendek pula… Bener gak? Lalla juga pusing tingkat dewa mau make lagu apa bwt Kyungsoo nyanyi di taman, eh malah ketemu lagu David yang itu… Gpp yah? _Ish_ au' deh ah… Kasih tau Lalla tentang tanggapan _readers_ sekalian lewat _review_ _ne_? _OK_, ini balasan _review_ pas di chap 3 kemarin…**

**KiKyuWook : **_Gak! Kai gak bunuh diri kok chingu! Jangan khawatir hehe ^^ Eh, mian yah kemarin emang gak ada. Ini udah Lalla kasih KaiDo momentnya tapi dikit hehe… Gomawo udah review :D_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **_Haha iya :D… Weits, ada apanya udah ada tuh di atas! Hehe… Luhan? Hm,,, chap depan insya Allah Lalla bahas deh ya :) Gomawo udah review :D_

**KaiDo Shipper Fanboy : **_Banyak apanya oppa? o.O_a_ Whatt? Berarti oppa nganggep nafas D.O oemma bau? Huwaaaa Lalla laporin ke oemma nanti ya! #ngancem# Ok, ini di lanjut ^^ Gomawo ne…_

**chocoDOnutKRISpy : **_Ini! KaiSoo moment di sini! #tereak pake toa#plak# hehe… Iyahh,,, hah~~ Lalla juga seneng oemma Kyungsoo sadar :D Haha… Iya Lulu ngidap penyakit… Ok, ini new chap-nya… Gomawo udah review :D_

**Kan Rin Min : **_Hahaha ini chap 4-nya ^-^ Huweeee emang si Kai itu cocok untuk di kasihani #di gorok Kai# Pasti dong itu! Ini di lanjut chingu… Gomawo ne :D_

**Im Jinah : **_Weitss, Kai kenapa ya? #di geplek# Lulu nanti bakal di jelasin di chap depan Insya Allah :) Mian gak bisa update kilat :( Gomawo udah comment :D_

**nisa : **_Hahaha gak lah! Gak bakal deh Kai bunuh diri! #R : berani yakin gak lu thor?!# Iyaya, Kyungsoo ngangguk #di potong pake pisau dapur ama oemma# Hehe ini di lanjut nisa sayang… Kyyaaa Lalla di bilangin baik! #excited banget lu!# Gomawo ya…_

**Woo Jihye : **_Ne annyeong ^^ Luhan? Di jelasin di chap depan deh ya… :D Mian SuLay moment-nya masih gak ada di sini :( Hyyyaa mian gak bisa update petirrr D:… Ok sip! Gomawo udah comment :D_

**mrs. Choikyu : **_Ne annyeong ^^ Ha? Gwaenchana :) Hyyaa maca ciy? #aLay mode on# Betul betul betul! #Ipin mode on#korban kartun# D.O pasti ada bwt bangKai! Hyyyaa kalo itu Lalla gak berani jamin D: … Tapi liat aja deh nanti… Gomawo udah review :D_

**Qikeys : **_Hyyyaaa tuh mereka udh ketemu di atas! Hehe… Ha? Sampe nyesek chingu? Huweee maca ciy? #masih sempet2-nya aLay -_-# Ok sip! Ini new chap-nya nih… hehe… Gomawo #bow#_

**kyungier : **_Kai gak apa-apa kok chingu… Cuman agak shock coz ketemu ama Luhan… :) Gomawo ne chingu :D_

**Septaaa : **_Hyyyyaaa emang kenapa oen? Gak suka KaiLu? Idiiihhhh oen cuman dianggap pembantu am Kai, gak lebih XDD #dicincang Septa oen# Ok, ini lanjutannya oen… Gomawo ne… :D_

**Makasih B.G.T pake banget bwt semua yg udah _review_… Boleh minta _review_-nya lagi? #_bbuing bbuing_ brg Tao#**


	5. About Luhan (What Happening With DO?)

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan**

**Title : Hello & Goodbye**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, angst**

**Pair : KaiDo/KaiSoo/JongSoo with other casts (you'll find in the story)**

**Length : Chapters (5)**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak mutu banget, judul ama isi gak sesuai, bahasa komat-kamit, typo(s), penistaan bias(?), de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Kai punya D.O, D.O punya Kai, KaiDo punya Lalla #eh?#di bakar#**

**.**

**.**

**This Is YAOI Fict**

**.**

**.**

**If U Hate The Cast Or The Genre Of This Fict, Please Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**I Told You Before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Hello & Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy It ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**+At Seoul Hospital+**

Malam itu, di dalam sebuah kamar rawat, terlihat seorang _namja_ berwajah manis dengan _hoodie_ coklat yang membungkus kepalanya. _Namja_ itu memakai seragam rumah sakit berwarna biru langit. Dia sekarang sedang duduk di atas ranjang seraya menatap kearah luar jendela, mencoba menikmati keramaian Seoul hanya dari kaca jendela itu.

**Ceklek**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang _namja_ tampan ke dalam kamar rawat itu. _Namja_ itu mendekati ranjang tempat si _namja_ manis duduk.

"_Annyeong hyung_!" sapanya. _Namja_ yang tadinya melihat kearah jendela itu pun menoleh. Dan ternyata… dia Luhan.

"_Annyeong _Sehunnie!" balas Luhan seraya tersenyum. Sehun pun balas tersenyum dan duduk di samping kasur.

"Aku membawakan kue _mochi_ kesukaan _hyung_ dan juga _coffee latte_." Ujar Sehun. Ia lalu mengeluarkan semua yang ia sebut dari dalam tas plastik yang tadi dia bawa. Satu kotak kue _mochi_ dan dua _cup coffee latte_.

"Huaaaa _gomawo _Sehunnie!" Luhan terlihat benar-benar senang. Dia segera meraih salah satu _cup coffee latte_ dan membuka tutupnya lalu menyeruput kopi itu sedikit. "Hah~" Luhan mendesah saat merasakan hangatnya _coffee latte_ itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sehun tersenyum dan ia pun juga mulai menyeruput _coffee latte_-nya.

"Mana kue _mochi_-nya Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"Ini _hyung_. Makanlah!" Sehun menyerahkan sekotak kue _mochi_ yang tadi di belinya. Luhan pun menerima dengan senang hati kue _mochi_ itu. Luhan mulai memakan satu kue _mocha_ tersebut.

"Hmm, _mashitda_!" ucapnya seraya mengacungkan jempol kearah Sehun. Sehun pun terkekeh dan mengelus kepala Luhan yang terbungkus _hoodie_ itu dengan lembut.

**Ceklek**

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka. Sehun dan Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu. Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ paruh baya masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendekat kearah Sehun dan Luhan.

"_Appa_! _Eomma_!" seru Luhan senang. Ny. Lu segera mendekap Luhan dengan hangat.

"Bagaimana kabar putra _eomma_ eoh?" tanya Ny. Lu seraya masih mendekap Luhan.

"Luhan baik-baik saja. Tadi Sehun membelikan kue _mochi_ dan _coffee latte_."

"Benarkah?" Ny. Lu menatap Sehun dan tersenyum lembut kearah _namja_ tampan itu. Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Nak, ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu." Bisik Tn. Lu kepada Sehun. Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Ee, Luhan, _appa_ pinjam Sehun sebentar _ne_?!" goda Tn. Lu.

"_Ya_! _Appa_!" wajah Luhan mulai memerah kerena Tn. Lu menggodanya dengan mengatakan akan 'meminjam Sehun'. Membuat ketiga insan di ruangan itu terkekeh sementara Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Tn. Lu memberi isyarat kepada Sehun untuk mengikutinya keluar dan Sehun pun menurutinya. Kedua _namja_ itu telah keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya yang kecil itu, melepas sepatunya dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Hah~" Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar lelah saat ini. Entah kenapa. Padahal jika di ingat-ingat dia hanya di rumah sakit menemani _eomma_-nya lalu pergi ke taman, itu saja. Tapi entahlah.

Kyungsoo akan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil air, tapi dia merasakan ada kejanggalan di pergelangan kakinya. Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kenapa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kaget karena melihat pergelangan kaki kanannya membengkak. Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Kyungsoo menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang membengkak itu. Terasa sedikit sakit.

"Pasti aku terkilir secara tidak sengaja tadi." Gumam Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh. Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai berjalan dengan pincang kearah dapur untuk kembali mengambil air. Setelah meminum air, Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan membawa gitar kesayangannya itu.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dengan gitar di pangkuannya. Ia mengambil _notebook_ yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membuat lagu di meja nakas samping ranjangnya.

Kyungsoo menuliskan nada-nada di kertas itu kemudian mencobanya. Jika bagus ia akan membuat nada lanjutannya, jika jelek, dia akan mencoret nada yang ia buat sebelumnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Begitu seterusnya sampai dia selesai membuat setengah nada untuk satu lagu. Kyungsoo memetikkan gitarnya mengikuti nada yang ia tulis. Ternyata bagus!

"Sekarang tinggal liriknya." Kyungsoo mulai mengira-ngira lirik apa yang bagus untuk lagunya kali ini. Kyungsoo mulai dengan gumaman. Dan… seperti inilah lirik yang ia dapat,

_Oh Good-bye days ima_

_Kawaru ki ga suru_

_Kinou made ni so long_

_Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara_

_La la la la la with you_

(YUI-Good-bye Day)

"Hah~ bagus!" ujarnya senang. Ia pun meletakkan gitarnya itu di lantai dan mulai berbaring. Saat berbaring, Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya sakit. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa susah bernafas, dadanya sesak. Kyungsoo segera bangun lagi dari tidurnya dan beranjak ke dapur untuk meminum air.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Kyungsoo terus memegang dadanya. Terasa sedikit membaik saat dia meminum air tadi. "Kenapa sakit sekali?" gumam Kyungsoo seraya masih memegang dadanya dan nafasnya yang memburu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Seoul Hospital+**

Sehun dan Tn. Lu duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di luar kamar rawat Luhan. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Sehun tetap diam, menunggu Tn. Lu untuk berbicara duluan.

"Sehun-_ah_…" panggil Tn. Lu.

"_Ne_?" Sehun menoleh kearah Tn. Lu.

"Apa kau… benar-benar mencintai Luhan?" tanya Tn. Lu kepada Sehun dengan sedikit ragu. Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk mantap.

"_Ne_. Saya mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya." Ujar Sehun mantap.

"Tapi… dia anak yang berpenyakitan." Tn. Lu menunduk mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Sehun terdiam, tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Di saat semua penderitaan Luhan di mulai.

**Flashback**

Siang itu hujan dengan derasnya membasahi bumi. Terlihat Luhan yang sedang berlari-lari di tengah hujan. Dia baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya dan kehujanan di tengah jalan, dia lupa membawa payung tadi. Jika mencari bus akan sangat sulit, karena jarang ada bus yang aktif di tengah hujan. Jika menunggu hujan reda, itu akan sangat lama. Bisa di pastikan hujan ini akan berlangsung sampai malam.

Luhan terus berlari dan berlari di tengah hujan deras itu. Tidak di hiraukannya pakaian dan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan. Setelah 20 menit berlari, Luhan sudah dapat melihat rumahnya dari jarak 5 meter. Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya dan semakin bersemangat berlari menuju rumahnya itu.

Saat sampai di depan gerbang, Luhan tergelincir karena air hujan itu dan kepalanya langsung membentur pagar dengan sangat keras.

"Akh!" Luhan meringis. Sedikit demi sedikit darah segar mulai mengalir di kepalanya. Luhan tidak terlalu memperdulikan masalah itu, dia langsung beranjak dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar itu.

"_Appa_,_ eomma_! Aku pulang!" seru Luhan saat memasuki rumahnya. Ny. Lu langsung datang menghampiri Luhan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati kepala Luhan yang mengeluarkan darah.

"_Omo_ Luhan-_ah_! Apa yang terjadi?" Ny. Lu menjadi kalut.

"Tidak apa-apa _eomma_. Hanya saja tadi terbentur dengan pagar jadinya begini."

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu! _Eomma_ akan membersihkan lukamu setelahnya." Perintah Ny. Lu lalu setelah itu beliau segera berjalan menuju dapur dengan sedikit tergesa.

Luhan tidak dapat menolak. Dia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mengganti bajunya dengan baju hangat dan mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tak lama kemudian Ny. Lu masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa segelas coklat panas, semangkuk air hangat, dan kotak P3K.

"Lu, _eomma_ bersihkan lukamu dulu. Lalu setelah itu minumlah coklat panas ini." ujar Ny. Lu. Luhan pun mengangguk.

Ny. Lu mulai membersihkan darah yang keluar dari kepala Luhan itu dengan air hangat. Sesekali Luhan meringis karena merasakan perih dari lukanya itu. setelah membersihkan luka Luhan, Ny. Lu segera memberikan obat merah dan memperban luka di kepala Luhan itu.

"Selesai. Minumlah coklatmu. Jika kau merasakan sakit, beritahu _eomma_. _Eomma_ akan memanggil Kyu _uisangnim_." Ujar Ny. Lu lalu mengelus kepala Luhan lembut. Luhan mengangguk seraya tersenyum dan mulai mencicipi coklat panasnya.

"Hah~" Luhan mendesah lega merasakan hangatnya coklat itu yang memasuki tubuhnya. "_Eomma_, coklat buatan _eomma_ enak!" puji Luhan dengan gaya cerianya. Ny. Lu terkekeh.

"Hm, kalau begitu habiskan _ne_?! Lalu setelah itu istirahat. _Arraseo_?!" pesan Ny. Lu.

"Uhm, _ne_." Luhan mengangguk imut. Ny. Lu pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Luhan.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Lu, kepalamu kenapa?" Sehun yang waktu itu berkunjung ke rumah Luhan terlihat kaget karena melihat kepala Luhan yang di perban itu. Bagaimana tidak kaget jika melihat orang yang kau sayangi terluka seperti ini? Oopss! Apa aku belum memberitahu kalian? Baiklah, Sehun sudah menyukai Luhan sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Saat Luhan mulai tinggal di Korea dan menjadi tetangga dari Sehun. Sejak mereka mulai bersahabat. Dan saat itulah cinta untuk Luhan mulai tumbuh di hati Sehun.

"Tidak apa – apa kok. Hanya ada insiden kecil kemarin." Ucap Luhan enteng.

"Benar kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Iya Sehunnie~" Luhan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

"_Yaaa_! _Hyung_!" Sehun segera menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari pipinya. Sementara Luhan terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu yang di perlihatkan oleh Sehun.

"Kau memang adikku yang lucu!" Luhan mengacak – acak rambut Sehun.

**Deg!**

Adik? Lu, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa Sehun menyukaimu? Dia sudah mencintaimu sebelum Kai mencintaimu.

Sehun tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Teruslah bermimpi Sehun!" rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**7 hari kemudian…**

Pagi hari di hari Rabu, Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan sedikit menguap dan segera membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Saat tirai dibuka, cahaya berlomba – lomba masuk menyinari kamar Luhan. Luhan tersenyum merasakan cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat ini.

Segera Luhan meraih haduk yang tergantung di samping lemarinya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. 10 menit kemudian, Luhan telah selesai mandi dan ia segera mengganti bajunya.

"Luhan-_ah_! Cepat turun ke bawah! _Appa_ dan _eomma_ menunggumu untuk sarapan!" teriakan Ny. Lu sudah terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Luhan.

"_Ne_ _eomma_! Sebentar lagi!" balas Luhan dari kamarnya. Luhan pun segera mempercepat kegiatannya. Setelah selesai, Luhan bergegas keluar, tapi tiba – tiba…

"Akh!" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berdenyut – denyut. Terasa sangat sakit! Luhan memijit – mijit pelan pelipisnya.

Tiba – tiba Luhan mencium bau anyir dan merasakan seperti ada cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia meraba – raba hidungnya itu dan betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan darah di sana. Luhan bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dan membersihkan darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya itu.

**Ces!**

Luhan menyalakan keran di wastafel dan mulai membasuh hidungnya yang berdarah itu hingga bersih. Begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_ Itulah pertanyaan yang terngiang di otak Luhan sekarang.

**Tok tok tok!**

"Luhan! Ayo sarapan nak!" Ny. Lu mengetuk – ngetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

"Iya _eomma_! Sebentar lagi!" seru Luhan dari dalam toilet.

"Baiklah. _Eomma_ tunggu." Dan setelah itu terdengarlah langkah kaki _eomma_-nya yang menuruni tangga.

Setelah merasa hidungnya bersih dan tak ada lagi darah yang keluar, Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga lalu menemuai _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya yang sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi _appa_, _eomma_! Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu." Ujar Luhan lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Ya sudah tidak apa – apa. Bisa kita mulai sarapannya sekarang?" tanya Tn. Lu. Luhan pun mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Di siang harinya di hari yang sama, Luhan dan Kai yang saat itu memang masih sedang berpacaran memutuskan untuk keluar ke Sungai Han berdua. Mereka berjalan seraya berpegangan tangan. Sungguh romatis!

"Lu, tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Aku mau membelikanmu kue _mochi_ di sana dulu." Pamit Kai setelah menuntun Luhan duduk di bangku taman. Luhan mengangguk dengan imutnya. Setelah mendapat ijin dari Luhan, Kai pun segera berlari menuju kedai yang agak jauh dari bangku yang diduduki oleh Luhan untuk membelikan _namjachingu_-nya kue _mochi _itu.

5 menit sudah Luhan menunggu, dan sepertinya Kai akan lama kembali. Karena seperti yang dilihat oleh Luhan dari tempatnya duduk, disana antriannya sedikit panjang. Memerlukan waktu yang lama bagi Kai untuk mendapatkan sebungkus _mochi_ kesukaan Luhan.

**Tes!**

Kembali, Luhan merasakan seperti ada cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya dan bau anyir segera menguasai indra penciumannya. Luhan tersentak dan segera meraba hidungnya itu. Darah. Lagi.

Luhan panik, dia tidak ingin sampai Kai melihat keadaannya ini. akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk berlari pulang. Setelah Luhan berlari dan meninggalkan sungai Han, Kai kembali dari membeli kue _mochi_ itu. tapi apa yang di dapat? Luhan sama sekali tidak ada di situ.

"Luhan-_ah_!" Kai merasa sedikit kaget karena tidak melihat Luhan disana. Kai pun berinisiatif untuk menelfon Luhan.

_"Yeoboseoyo!" _ucap Luhan di seberang.

"Kau dimana Lu? Aku mencarimu." Ujar Kai.

_"Mianhae Kai. Aku pulang duluan. Aku merasa kurang fit hari ini. Maafkan aku."_ Kata Luhan sedikit berbohong.

"Oh ya sudah. Kau istirahat ya. _Saranghae_."

_"Na-nado…" _Dan setelah itu sambungan telfon pun terputus.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Ceklek**

**Blam**

Luhan membuka pintu kediamannya dan mendapati Ny. Lu, _oemma_-nya dan Sehun yang sedang bercakap – cakap. Entah sengaja atau apa, Sehun tiba – tiba menoleh kearah Luhan berdiri.

"Luhan _hyung_!" sapanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Ne_ _annyeong_ Sehun-_ah_…" balas Luhan dengan memaksakan senyum.

"Luhan-_ah_, kemarilah!" ajak _eomma_-nya. Luhan pun menurut dan langsung duduk di samping _oemma_-nya di sofa.

"Tadi Sehun mencarimu." Kata Ny. Lu sambil membelai rambut Luhan dengan sayang. "Dan katanya dia-" ucapan Ny. Lu terhenti saat menyadari rambut anaknya yang sedang di belai ini rontok begitu banyak ditangannya. Ny. Lu membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Luhan-_ah_!" Ny. Lu terlihat benar – benar kaget. Begitu pula Sehun dan Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ny. Lu segera membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit bersama dengan Sehun. Tak lupa ia menelpon suaminya yang sedang bekerja itu untuk mengikuti mereka ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**+At Hospital+**

Kyuhyun _uisangnim_ sudah selesai memeriksa Luhan. Mulai dari _rontgen_ (bener gak tulisannya _readers_?) sampai pengetesan darah. Kini Ny. Lu, Tn. Lu dan Luhan sedang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun di ruang kerjanya. Sementara Sehun menunggu di luar.

"Tn. Lu, apa anda melihat hasil _rontgen_ ini?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan kertas hasil _rontgen_ tadi. Tn. Lu mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Disini." Kyuhyun menunjuk sesuatu di gambar itu. "Inilah kankernya." Lanjutnya.

"Kan-kanker?" tanya Ny. Lu tidak percaya. Sementara Luhan sudah berkaca – kaca. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Aku menduga bahwa kanker ini timbul di sebabkan oleh terbenturnya kepala Luhan seminggu yang lalu."

"A-apa maksudnya ini Kyuhyun-_ssi_? Luhan terkena kanker?" Tn. Lu bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Hiks…" tangisan Luhan pecah sudah. Dengan sigap Ny. Lu segera memeluk Luhan, berusaha menenangkannya. Dan tanpa sadar air mata Ny. Lu juga telah menetes.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan demi kesembuhan Luhan?" tanya Tn. Lu lagi.

"Terapi. Kita mulai dengan terapi lalu pencucian darah. Jika kedua cara ini tidak berhasil, terpaksa kita harus mengoprasi Luhan. Tapi resikonya sangat besar." Jelas Kyuhyun. Tn. Lu sudah tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya lagi. Air matanya pun lolos.

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Sehun yang sedang mondar – mandir dari tadi langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Ny. Lu, Tn. Lu, dan Luhan bergantian.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." Ucap Luhan dengan ketus lalu berjalan mendahului orang tuanya dan Sehun keluar dari rumah sakit. Sehun sedikit merasa bingung dengan sikap Luhan, dan juga matanya yang terlihat sembab.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan _ahjumma_, _ahjussi_?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Kedua orang yang ditanya hanya saling memandang.

"Lebih baik kita pulang dulu." Usul Tn. Lu yang sebenarnya keluar dari topik pembicaraan yang ingin Sehun bicaran. Ny. Lu pun mengangguk, mendukung usulan suaminya. Akhirnya mau tak mau, Sehun pun pasrah dan ikut pulang bersama keluarga kecil itu tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Sudah 7 hari berlalu, Luhan terus melakukan terapi dan pencucian darah. Dan selama itu juga Luhan jarang bersama maupun menghubungi Kai. Membuat Kai merasa khawatir dan berniat untuk mengunjungi Luhan di kediamannya.

Sebelum Kai sempat membuka pintu mobilnya, tiba – tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda adanya panggilan, dari Luhan. Kai dengan semangatnya langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Yeobseoyo_!" ucap Kai antusias.

_"Yeobseo Kai." _Suara Luhan terdengar sedikit parau.

"Ada apa Lu?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya pertanda khawatir mendengar suara Luhan yang parau itu.

_"Ani. Kai, bisakah kita bertemu?"_

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

Kai sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Luhan sekarang. Tapi sepertinya Kai menangkap kejanggalan. Luhan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanyanya.

"Kai… aku mau… kita akhiri saja hubungan ini… Maaf… aku lebih memilih Sehun…" ucap Luhan sedikit berbohong.

**DEG!**

Kai membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kai tau bahwa Sehun itu tetangga sekaligus sahabat Luhan. Dan… Kai juga tau kalau Sehun telah mencintai Luhan sebelum dirinya. Tapi Sehun meminta untuk Kai lah yang membuat Luhan bahagia sampai akhirnya seperti ini. Kai menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

2 hari setelah Luhan memutuskan Kai, Luhan menjadi pribadi yang sedikit pendiam. Pandangan matanya juga sayu. Entah karena penyakitnya atau karena Kai. Kini Luhan menginap di rumah sakit dengan alasan agar lebih mudah melakukan terapi dan pencucian darah.

"Luhan _hyung_…" tiba – tiba Sehun memasuki ruangan tempat Luhan di rawat. Luhan menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Sehun seraya duduk di kasur rawat Luhan.

**Grep!**

Tiba – tiba saja Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Membuat Sehun merasa sedikit kaget dan darahnya berdesir merasakan hangatnya pelukan Luhan. Sehun pun membalas pelukan Luhan dan mengelus – elus punggungnya.

"Hiks…" Sehun merasakan tubuh yang sedang di peluknya ini bergetar pertanda Luhan sedang menangis.

"_Hyung_… _Waeyo_?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"A-aku sudah putus dengan Kai…" jawabnya.

"_Mwo_? Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Sehun sedikit amarah.

"_Ani_…" Luhan menggeleng. "Aku lah yang memutuskannya karena aku tidak mau melihatnya merasa terbebani karena penyakitku ini. Aku tidak mau! Hiks…" tangisan Luhan semakin keras dan pelukannya juga semakin erat.

"Husshh… sudahlah… jangan menangis lagi…" Sehun mengelus – elus punggung Luhan. Berusaha memberi ketenangan.

"_Saranghae hyung_." Sehun membisikkan kalimat itu di samping telinga Luhan. Membuat ia yang awalnya menangis kini terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba untuk tegar mendengar jawaban Luhan nanti. Sehun merutuki dirinya yang bodoh itu. Bagaimana bisa dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan dalam sikon seperti ini?

"_Nado_ Hun~" jawab Luhan membuat Sehun tersentak kaget sekaligus senang.

**Flashback End**

"Biarpun dia anak penyakitan atau cacat sekalipun. Aku akan tetap mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku menyayanginya _ahjussi_." Ujar Sehun mantap. Membuat Tn. Lu terharu mendengarnya.

"Aku mohon, restuilah aku dengan Luhan." Sehun membungkuk dalam di hadapan Tn. Lu.

"Apa kau yakin nak? Kondisi Luhan sekarang sudah sangat tidak memungkinkan." Tn. Lu mencoba meyakinkan Sehun kembali.

"Aku mohon _ahjussi_. Aku sangat mencintainya." Sehun bersikeras.

"Baiklah." Kata Tn. Lu akhirnya. Membuat Sehun menegakkan kembali badannya dan tersenyum cerah.

"_Gamsahapnida_!" Sehun membungkuk sekali lagi.

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**_Mianhae readersdeul_****. Lalla udah lama _update_, pas _update_ ceritanya kayak gini, pendek, TBC di salah tempat, de el el deh… Maafin Lalla… _Readers_ semua boleh benci sama Lalla… Gak papa ****J****… Kalau gitu Lalla bakal berhenti jadi author di FFn… Oh ya, mungkin FF ini aja yg bisa Lalla lajut. FF yang lain nunggak dulu. _Coz_ Lalla bener2 sibuk sekarang. Ulangan bentar lagi, tugas banyak. Itulah sebab kenapa Lalla baru sekarang bisa _update_ FF. Itupun gak maksimal. Sekali lagi maaf _readersdeul_. #_Deep bow_#**

**_Big thanks to _****:**

**Kan Rin Min : **_Yup! Lalla bakal usahain itu chingu… Ne, ini di lanjut. Tapi gak maksimal n' gak bagus x( Mianhae ne… #bow# Oh ya, makasih bwt review nya :D_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **_Haghag begitulah si Kai yang playboy #plak#dihajar Kai ama readers#abaikan# Hmmm,,, SuLay nanti ada saatnya kok chingu… Sabar yah :D Ini update lagi tapi telat. Gomawo udh review :D_

**needtexotic : **_Huwaaa pendek yah? 0.0 Mianhaeeeee #meluk Baekhyun#eh?# Haghag KaiDo pasti akan BERSATU xD #jiwa KaiDo shipper kumat# Ok, gomawo atas reviewnya yah :D_

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : **_Huweee mian karena pendek TT~TT Maaf lanjutannya juga lama… Hadoh kagak tau dah ni pendek apa gak… Makasih reviewnya :D_

**Woo Jihye : **_Ne annyeong :) Tenang eonnie… Relax… Lowes(?) #plak# Tidak akan ada SuDo karena Lalla paling GAK SUKA CRACK COUPLE! #kibar bendera Pure Couple# SuLay yah? Mmmm, ceritain gak ya? #ditendang# Pasti dong di ceritain tapi belum saatnya aja… Heghegheg(?) #ketawa upil eh epil# Huwaaaa Luhan oppa memang sakit tu… Mianhae… Ok, makasih ya reviewnya :D_

**Im Jinah : **_Haghag seru dah tu mereka curcol-curcolan xD #ketawa bareng Jinah#di lempar keempang ama KaiDo#Jinah&Lalla basah kuyup#abaikan# Mianhae pendeeekkkkk… Lalla gak tau dah ni panjang apa gak… Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**mrs. ChoiKyu : **_Ini di lanjuttt! Tapi telaaattt! #tereak pake toa masjid#di tendang# Huwaaaa Lalla emang gak bisa janji. Coz di otak Lalla ada 2 pilihan, sad end or happy end… Jadi mian ne… Kalo itu, Lalla bisa janji kok KaiDo akan bersatu :D Gomawo reviewnya…_

**chocoDOnutKRISpy : **_Haaa? Ama Taem? 0.0 Lulu kali chingu… Yey! Move On Kai! Pasti itu! Hehe… Ok, ini next chapnya… Maaf ngecewain #bow# Makasih reviewnya… :D_

**Qikeys : **_Hyyyaaa hyaaaa hyaaaa #tereak gaje# Ya Allah, Lalla mimpi apa semalam? Ampe di katain pinter? #guling2 di kasur# Perasaan semalem mimpi di telen hiu deh… -.- #plak# Syukur deh chingu bisa dpt feelnya :D Gomawo,,, Jeongmal gomawo bwt chingu… #meluk Qikeys#dibuang# Ini di lanjut… Maaf ya coz lama en ngecewain… #bow# Gomawo for ur review :D_

**1013 : **_Gomawo udh bilang FF Lalla keren :D Huwaaa… Sorry deh… Tapi,,, gimana ya? Ya udah nanti Lalla coba pikirin lagi. Gomawo yah… :D_

**devinatan98 : **_Ini di lanjut chingu… Makasih ya reviewnya :D_

**wufan's : **_Gomawoooo! Jeongmal gomawo udah suka! o Iya gpp kok chingu :) Kris? Hm,,, tunggu ampe Tao melancong ke Seoul dulu yahhh… Ini next chapnya chingu… Gomawo yah :D_

**Makasih banget _review_nya chingu :D Boleh Lalla minta lagi?**


End file.
